Growing up in Detroit: Anastasia style
by violet2301
Summary: Anastasia grew up on the rough streets of Detroit. With a one year old daughter she has no choice but to fall in to the life of submission. What happen when Mr. Christian Grey is her new master but he wants to be much more for her and Elizabeth. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

It was almost as if the time had passed in the blink of an eye. I went from a poor kid growing up in Detroit with no family besides Lizzy to the wealthiest woman in Seattle. As I looked around the dinner party I marveled at what I saw. Family and friends all gathered for me -for us . Growing up a in Detroit With no home to call my own or parents to love me I never thought I would make it out alive. I always figured I would be a statistic. Either a drug over dose or homicide victim. He changed my life though. He made me view the world in a different light . Maybe He wasn't the most perfect man out there but he was my mine. Granted his issues stemmed from a hard life and that made him jaded but it didn't make him cold. Christian was the man I always dreamed of having. My knight and shinning armor . We had our problems but he saved me and I saved him. Everyone has a past some are just darker than others. Maybe the old Anastasia would have ran from his past. Would have judged him for the things he did to those women. But I've grown and I know that no matter what Christian needs me and I need him. Some have called it possessive and some have called it unhealthy. Frankly it didn't bother me what people said because we called it love . Looking down I rubbed the smooth surface of my pultruding belly. Smiling I felt his eyes on me we didn't know what was in store for us next. We weren't even married yet but we did know that this baby would be loved no matter what happened between us.

Laughing silently as he winked in my direction I mouthed the words I love you back in his. Playful Christian was my favorite. In that moment I knew ready or not our future was a bright one.

...

The streets of Detroit were as empty as I felt inside. This was a dead city. I bitterly laughed at how accurate that described me. I was a dead girl the minute I was born. My prostitute mother and drug addict father brought me into this world only to leave me on my own. Foster care was a joke. I was in and out of the system till I finally turned 18 but then I was in and out of shelters. Shelters were just foster care for "grown ups". We were given a roof over our heads and promised all the help in the world but received none. I was a high school dropout. Nothing about my life was going to give me a chance to get out of this hell whole.

I kept my head down as I walked down the dark alley. I just wanted to make it to Ally's door without any confrontations. Banging on the screen door I looked around me making sure I wasn't followed.

"Anastasia have you reconsidered my offer?" I looked at Ally silently wishing I didn't have to succumb to this .

"Yes I have Ally I'm ready I'll do what ever I have to do to feed Elizabeth. I'll be a sub for your club." Staring down at the floor all I could think about was my sweet sweet Elizabeth.

...

Months had passed and life was better than I could expect for a woman like me. ally trained me and I was nothing more than a slave. She scolded me when I spoke this way but it's true. What was left of my dignity? I let men have their way with me all for a quick buck. In the back of my mind I knew that quick buck would feed my daughter Elizabeth. She was only a year old and she was my world. A product of hate but all I saw was love when I looked into her eyes. She was mine and she was the only family I had. I would love her no matter who her father was and I would do anything to give her a better life. That's why I have lost my right to say no. That is why I have lost my right to love a man. A mothers love for her daughter knows no bounds. I was waiting for my next "Master" while kneeling in the floor. Who knew men were such cavemen. Beating a women into submission got them off. I hated it. I hated what they did to me. I hated what I was. My head was bowed as he entered the room I let my mind separate from my body as he started the scene. I barely felt the whip as it connected with my bare skin.

**I have started this story over I hope that people will enjoy my new vision for this story as much as I do. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was running late and I knew my current Client wouldn't be kind enough to let it slide. I had to get Elizabeth to the babysitters first and foremost. Once I had dropped her off I took the bus to Ally's club. Apparently this guy wanting a new sub was a big deal. His name was Mr. Grey and he was the one guy every sub wanted. He was wealthy and powerful beyond words is what Ally said to me last night when the offer came up. I wanted this more than anything because I knew he would pay well and my bills were catching up to me. I was worried about Elizabeth and I being out on the streets. I was also worried about this new deal because Ally said there was a catch but Mr. Grey would have to explain.

Walking up to the club doors I took a deep breath before going inside. I was wearing a red fitted shirt with my best black jeans and flats. It wasn't much but it was all I had. The club provided the outfits for each Submissive during her scenes. My actual clothes were garbage I got from the Salvation Army. It would have to do. I mean after all this was the worst part of Detroit what was Mr. Grey expecting a model?

Spotting Ally at the bar with a tall man I headed straight towards her. With open arms and a wide smile Ally called out to me

" Anastasia ! Nice you finally showed up how dare you keep Mr. Grey waiting."

I winced as Ally tightly grabbed my arms. I knew how upset she would be as this is her biggest client but what could I do I was a mother first.

"I'm sorry Mr. grey I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

I whispered while staring at the floor. I knew men like him would never allow me to look them in the eyes. It was the one thing I hated the most. It made me feel like a peasant. Like I was nothing more than their property and that's exactly what I was to these people. Property. I wasn't a human with feelings. I was a sex machine that asked how high when they said jump.

"Let's not make this a habit Ms. Steele. I have left the conditions of my contract with Alison as I must be going now. We will have our first scene tonight. I hope you will be prepared."

His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. I made the mistake of looking up and saw how lifeless his eyes were. You can tell what kind of life a person has had just by staring them in the face. The eyes were the windows to the soul. Quickly looking back towards my feet I nodded my consent as Mr. Grey left the club.

Six hours later I was in a private room waiting on my knees for Mr. Grey . I had a black leather two piece on with my hair done in one braid. Apparently this was how I was to be when ever Mr. Grey requested my services. Ally warned me about him and frankly I was scared. He was known to lash out on his subs. He was a feared but wanted man. I hoped I could handle him. I have been a sub for 6 months and haven't had anything more severe than 5 lashes to my back. According to Ally Mr. Grey's needs were far more extensive than I was used too. My heart beat began to race as I heard footsteps near the door. He was here and I didn't want to upset him. Making sure to keep my head down and my hands on my thighs I waited for him to address me.

"Anastasia I see you have made it a point to be prepared this time. "

Nodding my head I refused to look up and mumbled a "yes sir".

"Please sit on the chair beside you and look at me Anastasia." Confused as to where this was going I did as he asked. The light was dim but I could see his face clearly. Mr. Grey was a handsome man and clearly so young which surprised me. It was usually older men that came in here. I was so intently focusing on his face that I barely registered he was speaking until I heard my name.

"Did you read over the contract Anastasia?"

Slowly swallowing I willed my self to respond. Something about Mr. Grey made me nervous and it wasn't just his power. He gave me this feeling deep in my stomach that I craved. Something I had always wanted with a man but could never have. Silently banishing my thoughts I replied

"Sorry Mr. Grey I did not. I am sure it entails what every other Master expects from their subs." I instantly knew I made the wrong choice when I saw the disapproving looks he gave me.

"Do they usually require you to move to Seattle and live with them until your contract is over Ms. Steele?" Too shocked to move I stared blankly at him. What about Elizabeth? I couldn't bring my daughter into this world.

**I hope this continues to get such a great response ! I am sorry for any errors I am doing this all on my phone please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Move to Seattle ? M-Mr. Grey I can't move to Seattle I am sorry . I must decline." Rising to leave I was stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist. I silently prayed he wouldn't make this harder than it was.

"Please explain Anastasia as to why you can't move to Seattle? If this is your life. Your job. What's keeping you here." Hearing the condescending tone of his voice made my blood boil. So because he was filthy rich I was supposed to be okay with feeling inferior? Snatching my hand away I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because Mr. grey if you must know I have a daughter ! And I can't bring her into this lifestyle by moving to Seattle to be a sex slave for a pompous ass like you!" Seeing the shock register on his face I quickly left the room. Where my confidence came from I had no clue. I was always a favorite submissive amongst our clients because I knew how to keep quiet. I definitely showed a different side to Mr. Grey today. Quickly walking towards the exit I grabbed my jacket and threw it on before leaving the club.

I knew I was fired after my outburst and I was screwed. How I would pay my bills or pay for Elizabeth's food I didn't know. Already I felt the guilt consume me as I boarded the bus. Sometimes being a mother at such a young age was a curse but when I saw my daughter she was nothing but a blessing.

Cradling my daughter to my chest as we sat in the couch I wasn't sure what was next for us. What would we do now ? How would we live? After picking her up from the sitter I couldn't seem to get this out of my mind. I could just leave with Mr. Grey and find a nice home for Elizabeth. I would be able to send her money this way and make sure she is well taken care of until my contract is over. It was better than my second option and that was being homeless. The only problem was leaving Elizabeth. I wanted to be a good mother but what did that mean? Was it leaving my child to make money to feed her or stay with my child to raise her even if we're are homeless? I wasn't sure I could answer that question. Either way we were stuck in a hard place and I knew what I would have to do. I would have to ask if he would still want me I would leave Elizabeth with Ally. I know as long as I sent Ally money she would take care of Elizabeth until I got back with enough money to take us out of Detroit. I would just have to show up at the club tomorrow even if I was fired Ally was still a friend to me.

**Christian (pov)**

I sat in the private room for a few moments to register what had just happened. This young woman had a child and yet this was her life. What would her daughter think as she got older. Why did I even care ? The truth was even I wasn't sure. I was a cold man in many ways. I enjoyed taking my frustrations out on my subs. An yet since the day I saw Anastasia I felt a pull towards her like no other. It was weird and even I thought I sounded crazy. Somehow I just knew I needed this girl to be my sub. Now I know she has a child did I still want to pursue this? The part that bothered me the most was that I didn't care. I wanted her more than any other sub and I barely knew her. Child or not Anastasia must be my submissive.

Fixing myself I quietly left the club. Taylor was waiting for me outside. I knew he would have seen where Anastasia had gone to. I wouldn't bother tracking her this time. I would just come back tomorrow and talk to her then. There had to be a a way to make this work. Part of me felt guilt for going through with this. Would she bring her child ? If she stayed my sub long enough how would that effect this young girl? An yet all these thoughts change nothing. My feelings remained the same. Typical Christian, I thought to myself bitterly, always willing to do anything to get what you want.

**Here is another chapter I am definitely going to work on making them longer but I wanted to end this one here. It felt right to me. This story will be an interesting one. An I know Christian may seem selfish here but let's remember before he met Ana he was selfish in some ways and others he was not. It's okay ! Give him a chance here he will change to a lovable very soon once he sees little miss Lizzy lol please review so know you are reading otherwise it's becomes pointless without feedback ! Thank you to everyone who has ! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I met with Ally to talk about what happened. She wasn't happy with me and I was definitely fired. She was however , willing to be there for Elizabeth if I decided to leave to Seattle. That is if Mr. Grey would still consider having me. Leaving Elizabeth will Ally in the back where she lived I went to gather my stuff from the locker room. On the way out of the back I stopped short. He was here. Mr. Grey was here and I hoped it wasn't to find a new sub. Taking a deep breath I silently walked up to him. Hoping he wouldn't take my offer as being too forward. I decided to just go for it.

"Sir I wanted to apologize for last night. I-i was also wondering if you would reconsider your offer to me sir. I would like to accept it this time of you were to ask me again." I said to him as I bowed my head. I hated being submissive. I hated having to be a slave to a man. I needed this job though. Elizabeth needed to be taken care of. It felt like forever before I heard him clear his throat to speak.

"Anastasia my offer still stands that is why I am here today. However I have to ask what will happen to your daughter." He stared at me with no expression at all in his eyes. Did this man even care that I was leaving my child behind. Did he even care that I would have to sacrifice our lives together for this job. I scoffed at myself. Of course he didn't care! Why would he. A man like Mr. Grey always gets what he wants. Holding back my tears I continued to count the tiles on the floor. It was a habit I had that helped to calm me down.

"Mr. Grey I would like to accept your offer. My daughter will be living here in Detroit with Ally. She is a friend and will take care of her as long as I send her money while I am with you sir. " I swallowed back my tears. I felt like I had cotton in my mouth as I spoke. It was so hard to leave my baby girl behind but I didn't want him to see how it was affecting me.

"Ok Ms. Steele I leave Detroit today in one hour. Say your goodbyes and I will have Taylor come back to get you in 30 minutes. Do not pack anything you will have all you need in Seattle." With that he got up and left. I could do nothing but stare at his retreating back in shock. 30 minutes ? Was that all he would grant me as a goodbye to my child. Tears spilling down my cheeks I walked towards the back room again. I picked Elizabeth up from Ally's arms and rocked her to sleep for the next thirty minutes. I stared at her as I thought about what I was doing. She looked just like me except for her eyes. It was funny because they were a magnificent green. A rare color just like Mr. Grey and his stormy gray eyes. She had beautiful brown hair and olive skin. She was a beauty. I always thought she would be my twin if it wasn't for her eyes. She had her fathers eyes. Just the thought of him made my chest hurt. I could only hope that as she grew older and understood my decisions in life, she would realize it was all for her.

Christian POV

I had to get out of there as quickly as possible. Anastasia was leaving her daughter here in Detroit while she came to Seattle with me. I felt a tightening in my chest and I couldn't tell you why. I barely knew this lady but yet her struggles somehow touched me. Maybe it was because it reminded me of my mother. My mother was a horrible woman. A whore that cared little about me. These traits are not what I see in Miss Steele. I do see however the struggles of being a single mother. That reminds me of my mother. As horrible as she was I can remember her struggling to feed me and selling herself for food and money. It made me feel like I was connected to Anastasia when I saw her struggle to let her daughter go.

Apart of me wanted to say no but a bigger part wanted her. I wasn't a completely heartless man but I can admit I was a selfish one. I had no idea how this arrangement would work but I was going to try. Something about Miss Steele was telling me to go through with it and I intended too. Getting into the car Taylor drove me back to the hotel. I would have to revise my contract while he picked up Miss Steele. If she was going to be paying for her daughter while she was with me I had to make sure my compensation would be enough.

By the time Taylor arrived with Anastasia I was ready to go. Walking down to the car I felt the knots in my stomach going crazy. I wanted this to work. I hadn't had a sub in a long time. As much as I tried to seclude myself from the world I needed companionship in any way I could get it. Relationships weren't an option as I was too fucked up to even understand the dynamic of a healthy one. I had the need to control the women I was with and that's why I was a Dom.

A relationship with my family never worked. I always felt dirty and guilty around them. I knew what I did wasn't right. I hurt these women whether it was consented or not I always felt guilty. They wanted it. This is something I always made absolutely clear from the beginning. I would never touch a woman if she did not want me too. Yet I still felt pain after a scene was done. I needed this and yet I hated this lifestyle.

As I got into the car I noticed Anastasia facing the window opposite to me. I could see the dried tear marks down her cheeks. Bile rose in my throat and I couldn't stand to look at her.

**Here's another chapter for you guys ! ALOT of stuff is going to go down ! I can't wait to post coming chapters. Please review and let me hear your thoughts! Christian is fighting his inner demons and Anastasia is fighting her maternal instincts. You can imagine the difficulties to come and then let's not forget little Lizzy coming into the picture too! **


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two days since I've brought Anastasia to Seattle with me. It's Wednesday and I've decided we would start our Dom/Sub relationship today. Walking into my house after work I see Anastasia sitting on my couch reading Pride and Prejudice.

I find it funny that someone in this lifestyle would be drawn to romantic novels. There was nothing romantic about being a submissive or a Dom. At least it wasn't romantic when it was with me.

"Anastasia we will start today. I gave Gail the day off so you will be cooking it's 5 O'clock I expect dinner at 6." Seeing her immediately bounce in to sub mood was always strange for me. I knew this is what she was used to but something about her wasn't right. There was a part of her I would catch glimpses of and I could tell she was a strong willed woman.

"Yes Sir. I'll get started right away." Seeing her walk into the kitchen I decided to head to my room and shower.

Ana POV

Dinner was ready and I was setting up the table. I decided to make baked chicken with greens simple and easy. I wasn't sure if I would be eating with him or not. I know most Doms force their subs to eat alone but who knew what Mr. Grey liked and didn't. I've been here for two days and I could tell he was definitely fucked up. His anger would come and go like a tide.

Hearing his footsteps down the hall I stood by the table with my head down. I saw out of the corner of my eyes as he sat down.

"You may sit and eat Miss Steele." I gradually sat down next to him and filled my plate. I know that He has a thing with food so I make sure it's enough to satisfy his liking.

"How was your day Anastasia?" Rolling my eyes I go to answer him but not before he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I absolutely hate when people roll their eyes Miss Steele. Especially a lady... It's not very polite. If you do it again I will punish you as I see fit." Trying to fight back my tears I pull my chin away to no avail. His grip is firm and his eyes are set. I don't understand why rolling my eyes is such a problem. It's as if he's my father. That's why I could never understand these relationships. It was as if I was a damn child.

"So because I roll my eyes you will beat me?! Is it not enough that I left my daughter to be here ?!" I had yelled at him before I could register what I was doing. Instantly seeing his eyes go dark I knew I made a mistake. The truth was I was scared of Mr. Grey. All of my punishments in the past were mild. Sir was not a mild man this I knew for sure.

" To my office Anastasia maybe next time you will think twice before talking back. I thought you understood the dynamic of being a submissive. Go now. " I kept my head down as I rose from my chair. I yelped as I felt a stinging slap land on my ass. My knees felt weak but I did as I was told. I knew sooner or later this would happen. It was the worst part of this whole ordeal. I had no choice. I sat on his couch as I waited for him to come and get me. My heart was beating wildly as he entered the room.

"Bend over the couch Anastasia."

I sobbed as I turned to look at him. "Sir please I am sorry just give me a warning. It will not happen again"

"You can either bend over the couch willing Miss Steele or I will bend you over myself." I silently did as I was told. Tears streamed down my face as I waited for the first blow.

"Miss Steele you know my rules you read my contract. You signed my contract and agreed to this. I don't want to punish you. This is your first time so I will be lenient and use my hand 10 licks ,but do not expect it again if this behavior continues understood?" I nodded silently. Another stinging slap landed as Sir scolded me.

" Use your words Anastasia." Christian demanded.

"Yes sir I understand." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes tightly together as he preceded to spank me as a child. Oh god did it hurt so much. By the last five smacks my body was heaving as I sobbed.

"I will give you time alone and then you may rejoin me for dinner. Please do not keep me waiting Miss Steele." He said as he was leaving the room. I curled into a ball and cried. I felt my eyes get heavy. I knew I should have gotten up to please Christian but I was so tired and angry. I wanted to be alone and cry. I felt so belittled and I hated Mr. Grey for everything that he was.

Christian POV

I left Anastasia in my office as I went to my bedroom. What was wrong with me? My heart felt weak as I saw her crying with every smack I gave to her behind. I felt weak and vulnerable. Seeing her in pain wasn't something I enjoyed. Nonsense! I was her Dom not her boyfriend this is the only relationship I do right?

I groaned to myself as I mentally berated my decision. No matter what I was a Dom first and foremost. This was a place in my life where I had utter control I wasn't about to give it up for a woman I met only 3 days ago. With my mind made up I went back to the kitchen hoping that Anastasia had heeded my advice and would be there by now.

**So as this goes on Ana will not be the best submissive as she misses her daughter. Christian will see that and try to fix it. Next chapter you will get Christians take on things. In the book we never really got to see him in Dom mode with Ana like punishments and stuff but I wanted this story to be different. He will change as it goes on in to a sweet Christian but I felt like he darker side needed to be seen. Also his family will know about his lifestyle in my story trust me it is needed for the ideas I have! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a dark room. I looked to the left and saw that it was 6 am. Groaning I cursed myself as I realized that I missed dinner. Christian wasn't going to be happy and now I was just worried about having a repeat of last night.

Getting out of bed I head downstairs hoping that Mr. Grey wasn't there. Of course with my luck he was. I gasped in shock as I saw him cleaning the dishes from last night. Hanging my head in shame I leaned against the wall. I had to get my shit together if I wanted him to keep me here and pay me the money I desperately needed.

Sighing deeply I walked out toward the kitchen.

"Sir please let me do those dishes I am so sorry for last night." Grabbing his hands I felt a shock go through me. Blushing I quickly dropped my hands and stepped to the sink. Taking the dishes I began to wash them. I blushed as I realized that Christian was standing right me behind me.

"Anastasia you really are beautiful" he said softly while slowly playing with my hair. Closing my eyes I bit my lips to keep my noises at bay. Sir was acting strange today but I didn't want him to stop. He was so gentle it was such a different side to his usual Dominant side. I gasped as I felt his lips touch my neck.

I was so close to getting lost in this feeling when I heard heels clicking against the wooden floors. Mr. Grey growled as someone cleared their throat. Leaning down to my ear he whispered " It's my mother you may call her Mrs. Grey and you may call me Christian in her presence.. She knows of my lifestyle but doesn't necessarily approve."

As he let me go I turned around to see his mother. He looked nothing like his mother it was strange. She was staring intently at me as she walked towards me. Feeling my heartbeat pick up I wasn't sure what to do so I just stared.

"Hello darling my name is Grace. I'm Christians mother." Holding her hand out Grace seemed to be studying my every move. Carefully grabbing her hand I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Grey. I'm Anastasia it's nice to meet you."

"Please dear call me grace. I'm sorry Anastasia but I need to talk to Christian a moment." She gave me an apologetic smile as I left the room. Not sure what to do now I decided to head to my room and call Ally. I was missing my baby girl dearly and I wanted to see how she was doing without her momma. I frowned as Ally's phone went to voicemail. She knew I would be calling so why would her phone be off. Sighing I laid down waiting for Christian to come get me.

Christian POV

"Who is she? I thought you were done with that lifestyle Christian." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as my mother lectured me. She could never understand my need for BDSM and honestly I could understand why. From the outside it looked horrible but when it was your lifestyle looks can be deceiving. I was having a hard time processing which parts of this life I liked and didn't like.

"Her name is Anastasia mother and she's my sub. I never said I was done I just took a break."

"Christian she seems fragile. Don't hurt her not everyone is as seasoned as you when it comes to this .. Lifestyle you have." She looked at me with worried eyes as she walked towards the front door. Feeling guilty for my mothers reaction I averted my eyes. I couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes when ever she talked about me being a dominant.

"I know mother we will talk later okay ? "

She paused before leaving as she said "One more thing son we are having a family brunch on Sunday and you are to bring her don't argue I want to know her more. " With out even giving me a chance to respond she left. Frustrated I decided to find Ana. She was laying in her room reading as always.

"Anastasia I need you ready in the play room ..5 minutes!" I watched as she stared at me and then I walked out.

Putting on my jeans and taking off my shirt I headed up to my playroom. As I opened the door I looked to my left and saw her kneeling while staring at the floor. I sighed in relief at least she was being obedient today.

"You may stand Miss Steele but you may not look at me."

Anastasia POV

"You may stand Miss Steele but you may not look at me" I internally rolled my eyes as I slowly stood up. Keeping my eyes on the floors I decided to count the wooden panels. I never stayed in tune with my body during these sessions. It was as if I would detach myself and become numb. I wanted nothing to do with this consciously. I was almost at the hundredth panel when I felt the sting of the leather against my flesh. Gasping in pain I jumped and looked up at Mr. Grey. Seeing him holding a riding crop in one hand I backed up.

"Miss Steele move another inch and this session will turn into punishment rather than pleasure. Now eyes on the floor!" I jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. Averting my eyes to the floor I slightly winced each time the crop connected with my back. It was mostly due to shock because the crop really didn't hurt as much as I thought. He was actually being pretty gentle much to my surprise. How was this pleasurable to him what did he see in this type of play that turned him on?

Hearing the crop drop to the floor I held my breath as he walked around me like a predator.

"Bend over the bed Miss Steele. I'm going to take you this way first. Since this is our first time in the play room I will go easy on you."

Walking towards the bed I slowly bent over the edge. I closed my eyes as I felt the coldness of the lubricant on my genitalia. At least he had the common decency to use lube. Most Doms just took what they wanted when they wanted with out a care.

I winced as he entered me. I could tell he was bigger than I was used too. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes but I held them back.

"Anastasia remember our safe words red yellow green. This won't be vanilla sex if I hurt you please tell me and I will stop understand?" I felt my heart clench at his words. Deep down Mr. Grey seemed like a caring man he was a hard ass but he cared.

"Yes sir I understand" I heard him grunt in response. I didn't exactly expect what happened next. I screamed out in shock as his body slammed into mine. If this was how he fucked on an easy day I wasn't sure I wanted to know a hard one. He continued to pound into me with ,what felt like , all his power. I silently cried as he was relentless. I knew I should probably safe word but I have had worse.

I felt his hand caress my breast as he let loose on my body. The pain soon turned to pleasure. I couldn't help it as the moans escaped my lips.

"Christ- Ow!" I yelped as he landed a smack to my ass.

" No talking ! An it's Master in this room Anastasia." Christian said through his clenched teeth. Swallowing I tried my best not to make another sound but failed miserably. Squeezing my eyes as I was rewarded another smack I mentally cursed Christian Grey out.

"Make another sound Miss Steele and this will be solely for my pleasure and you will not be allowed to release am I clear?" Feeling the rage boil inside of me I couldn't help but get emotional. I wanted Elizabeth and she wasn't here before I could register what was happening I screamed aloud.

"RED! RED!" Tears pricking at my eyes I jumped as soon as Christian pulled out of me.

"Anastasia did I hurt -" before he had the chance to finish I swung my body towards him.

"Fuck off! I have every right to fucking moan Christian ! That's kind of what happens when you're fucking! An releasing is perfectly natural as well in case you didn't know the either!" I turned back around to storm out. Before I could reach the door my body was flying backwards until it hit Christians chest.

"Fuck off? When you're in my playroom Anastasia you have _no_ right to moan unless I say you can moan. You have _no_ right to fucking release unless I tell you to release. Do you get the picture ? Answer me!" I struggled as he was holding my arm behind my back and it was starting to hurt. I knew I couldn't do this. I needed my daughter and this was not the place for me. As long as I was here I couldn't be a good submissive. I bowed my head in shame I needed to be here though. I mentally cursed myself as I thought of how selfish I was being Elizabeth's well-being counted on this income.

"I understand."

Christian growled as he pulled me closer. "Say it Anastasia. Clearly you have forgotten how to obey your Dom."

I swallowed back my humiliation as I said the words I was expected to utter when in this room.

"I understand _Master_." I spat the last word as if it was a disease. He would never break me. None of them could ever break me. He was no damn master of mine. I'm here for the money asshole not to stroke your damn ego all day long.

"I'm going to let you go now and you're going to go to my office kneel my by the couch and wait for me there. Seems as though you may need better training on how to be a sub Miss Steele. " I shivered as I was let go. Slowly walking I felt his signature warning smack on my behind. I would never get used to that. Walking naked and in shame I went straight to his office. What he would do to me I had no idea.

**Here's another one guys Anastasia is having trouble soon she will just have to be honest with Christian but of course he will please her. I'm so excited for him to meet Elizabeth that's when our sweet Christian comes out to play right now he's still a little grumpy ;). Remember Christian only went easy on Anastasia in the book cause she was inexperienced but here she is a fairly experienced submissive so it's a totally different side of him we are seeing! I know some of you had messaged me about his character but remember even he admitted his Dom side was very different ! Please review I hope you enjoyed ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Rubbing my face I groan as I think about Anastasia waiting for me in the other room. What's going on with me? I feel so lost and confused. Most of all I feel bad. I feel bad that I took my frustrations out on her in the play room and it was only our first time in there. I won't punish her for being mad. I could see the emotions on her face as she left the room. The tears down her cheeks tugged at me.

I walked in to my office and sat on the couch. Looking towards her I felt the guilt all over agin. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her face was flushed.

"Anastasia will you please come kneel in front of me so I can look at you." I was trying to be as gentle as possible. It was hard for me. I wanted to treat her like a fragile porcelain doll but it never worked out right.

"Anastasia please look at me." I watched as her big blue eyes stared into mine. They really were so beautiful. She really was so beautiful.

"Can we talk about what happened in there please. Explain to me what is going on because if I am hurting you by just having you here I will send you back to Detroit. I'm sorry I've been so rough I really am a great Dom but I'm not an easy one. I can be rough and some days I can be gentle. It's just who I am." I saw her fighting with her feelings. I knew she wanted to say something but feared the punishment of doing so. Slowly I reached my hand out and cupped her face. Gently stroking her cheek I pulled her up and let her lay against my chest. This was a first for me. No one has ever gotten this close to my bare chest without me seeing red.

"Speak freely Ana." I whispered into her ear.

"Mr. Grey I-I miss my daughter. You can't possibly understand because you have no kids but she's apart of me. She's only a year old and I feel like I'm missing out on precious time. I'm sorry for cursing at you sir. I was just so overwhelmed. I'm not usually like this. " Rubbing circles onto her back I felt her body slightly relax. I couldn't help but smile I liked this feeling. Her being so close to me just felt right. I definitely needed a session with Flynn.

"I understand Anastasia... We will figure something out okay? First I need you to tell me why you screamed red. Was I hurting you? Was it too much for you? Did you have a legitimate reason?" I stared down at her hoping she would say yes. I didn't want to punish Ana at all but I couldn't deal with her screaming red every time she felt angry. To be honest it scared the shit out of me when she did it. I know I can be rough but I never want to hurt her. I never want to cause pain towards her on purpose. Safe words were a very serious thing to me and I didn't take them lightly.

"No sir.. I-I didn't have a reason I was just so angry at you ! I don't understand why I wouldn't be able to release just because you're upset. Or why I can't even moan while having sex. It just made me so angry sir. " I stared at her with confusion. I knew she had other Doms so why was she acting so confusing. Those thing were common commands in a playroom it's just how scenes went most of the time. It was all about the submissive giving us control. Believe it or not they are the ones with the power.

" Ana correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure you have had other Doms do that right? I mean it is not uncommon." I had to get down to the bottom of her behavior. Her emotions for her daughter made sense but her emotions towards playing a submissive didn't.

" Yes they have. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Uhm are.. are you going to punish me now? " looking down I saw her biting her lip while staring at her hands. I instantly felt aroused something about that lip just had an effect on me. Shifting her so she was sitting up right on the couch I gently turned her face to look at me.

"I won't punish you for cursing me out Miss Steele. I understand you miss your daughter. I'm afraid I will punish you for safe wording with out a cause. Anastasia I want to take care of you if you would let me. Safe wording is important. It lets me know that you're okay and it lets me know if I'm really hurting you. I can't play around with that it's too dangerous and honestly scary for us to do that. Do you get what I'm saying?" She nodded her head yes. Usually I would expect verbal confirmation but I just wasn't in the mood to be a hard ass right now. I wanted her to feel free with me. I scoffed at myself. Seriously what the fuck was going on with me. This girl was changing me in the matter of only 3 days and I couldn't say that was a bad thing.

"Lay across my lap or bend over the couch. Which ever is more comfortable for you." My inner Dom rolled his eyes at me. _Since when do submissives get to choose how they want to receive a punishment Christian? _Since now. I smiled as she chose to lay across my lap. Maybe being more gentle with her is what Anastasia needed as a submissive. I wasn't used to it but I could definitely try for her.

"Okay I'm going to start now Ana. It's just my hand and 10 like before." Really the last time a sub safe worded without cause I used my strap on her 3 times. It was that serious for me but I couldn't do to Anastasia. I couldn't imagine using a strap against her delicate porcelain skin. Shaking my head I raised my hand and brought it down with moderate force. I heard her take a sharp breath and hoped she wouldn't cry. As selfish as it sounded her crying would break what little heart I did have. Continuing at the same pace and force I saw Anastasia discomfort and was coming to regret what I was about to do.

"Only two more Ana but these last two are to show you the severity of you actions. Spread your legs for me a little angel." Angel? Whatever it just felt right at that moment. After she spread her legs I landed two hard smacks on her inner thighs. As soon as I did that Ana began to sob. I knew that hurt the most as the rest of the punishment had been light. Feeling bad I just let her cry it out as I rubbed her back. I had no idea what she was doing to me but I didn't want her to stop.

**Here you guys go ! It's shorter but I just wanted to give you guys a little something as I prepared the surprise for Ana. Some of you have expressed that you felt Christian was a Rapist uhmm I don't believe that's the case but each their own. Christian has some serious deep issues in fifty shades and he's admitted to taking it out on pretty little brown haired subs. This is how I picture his fucked upness I'm sorry if that bothers you but you don't have to read if it does I would understand. Anastasia will bring out a better Christian but that takes time. I hope you guys enjoy seeing what her punishment feels like from his point of view in this chapter so you see that he's not a psycho just a hurt little boy inside fighting his inner demons! Please review so I can see what you guys thought ! **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes. Groaning I turned over wanting to sleep just a little longer. The memories of the night before came rushing back. _Wait_, I thought to myself, how did I sleep through the entire day? Christian took me into his office at around 11 am. Looking around the room I see a letter on the table next to me.

_Anastasia you knocked out after our talk in the office. I carried you to your room so you could sleep. I had to go run some errands with Taylor. I will be back soon please feel free to use the library but do not leave Escala without security. I mean it Miss Steele and make sure you get something to eat. Gail put left overs in the fridge for you. _

_I wanted to apologize again for my behavior… I'll be home soon._

_Christian_

I smiled as I read the letter over again. Christian wasn't really such a bad guy. I wondered what happened to him to make him so lonely and sad. I could see it in his eyes every time I got to look at him. There was something hurting him deep down. Call it mothers intuition but I can just feel the pain that's laying beneath the surface when it comes to Mr. Grey. Getting out of bed I see that it is actually only 4 o'clock. Happy that I didn't sleep the entire day away I head downstairs to the kitchen. I am actually starving now that I think about it.

Walking to the fridge the first thing I see is mac and cheese. I hope Mr. Grey won't mind as I know it's his favorite but I'm too hungry to care at this point. Heating it up in the microwave I can't seem to stop thinking about my punishment. Mr. Grey wasn't sir or Master during that punishment but he was Christian. Call me crazy but I actually enjoyed it. I felt loved and protected. I felt cared for. He was so gentle I almost felt like I could trust him.

Sitting down I still couldn't stop smiling even as I ate. Could Christian be the one to actually show me how to enjoy this lifestyle? God he was such a beautiful man. His copper hair and those beautiful gray eyes. I felt my self-blushing at the thought. Why couldn't he be a normal man? Someone who wanted a relationship. I could tell he had a lot of heart to give if he would just open up.

Feeling sad again I dumped my plate in the sink. I would clean it later right now I wanted to enjoy this alone time. I wandered to the library taking out pride and prejudice and picked up where I left off. I couldn't help but think of Christian as Mr. Darcy. He was a rude man exceptionally wealthy who secretly had a huge heart if only he could find the one.

Christians POV

Pulling up to Ally's club I was feeling unusually nervous as I exited the car. I had called Taylor as soon as I left Ana to sleep her emotions off. I knew I had fucked up by separating a mother and a child and now I wanted to fix it. I had been trying to contact Ally the whole way to Detroit but it always went straight to voicemail. I was starting to worry as I didn't want Anastasia worrying about her daughter's whereabouts.

Walking into the club I looked around hoping to spot Ally.

"Christian Grey! What a surprise but I thought you and Ana left 3 days ago." Ally exclaimed as I spotted her walking towards me.

"Yes we did but I am here for Elizabeth. Maybe you should learn how to answer your cell considering you are watching someone else's Child Alison." I stared at her as she blushed in embarrassment. I mean really I didn't know much about kids but you would think she would be a little more responsible with one.

"Of course Mr. Grey I was busy and hadn't had time to get back to you guys. Elizabeth Grace is in the back I will get her for you." My heart stuttered at her name. Elizabeth grace, I thought to myself, what a beautiful name. Waiting patiently for her return I turned to look at Taylor.

"Did you have the movers bring everything in while she was sleeping? I don't want her to know a thing of what I am doing right now." I said to him. I watched as he eyed me curiously. Of course I knew why. Taylor thought I was going damn near crazy. I mean what the hell did I know about babies and here I was bringing a mother and her child to live with me full time.

"Yes Sir it's all done on the second floor and the doors locked. Mr. Grey are you sure this is what you want? Babies can be... rough. They cry all night and you can't really yell at them because it's just what they do." I stared at Taylor like he had four heads. I mean obviously I had no idea what I was getting into but I don't think I would yell at a damn infant. Before I had time to answer him Ally came back with Elizabeth Grace.

I opened my eyes in horror as I saw the child. She had the most dingy clothes on with stains and holes. "Jesus Christ Ally you couldn't fucking put something decent on her? I gave you a grand to buy her everything she needed for the first week that Ana was gone. "

I felt my anger boiling as I knew what had happened. She had used the money on herself and left this child with nothing. A grand should of have gotten plenty of clothes and food for one week. As I had planned to send more afterwards. Now I'm glad that I didn't.

"Y-yes you did but I had something to take care of I bought her food though the formula is in the bag. I'm sorry I shouldn't have used the money." Fuming as she told me this I gently grabbed the child from her arms. Looking down I felt like the Grinch. My heart grew just a little bit more as I stared at this beautiful child. She looked just like Ana except she had gorgeous green eyes. I half expected her to cry but instead she just stared back at me. Without even turning to Taylor I said "Taylor let's get her in the car seat and then pick up clothes and change her Ana can't see her daughter like this."

Looking up I saw Taylor smirking at me as I cradled the baby to my chest. Rolling my eyes I walked past him straight to the car.

**Sorry for any Errors. I am doing this by phone! Its my week off so that why I am updating so much lol. I am trying to get as much as I can out now as I love this story dearly and love to share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy and poor Christian doesn't know how attached he is going to become to Lizzy haha!**


	9. Chapter 10

Struggling to gently put Lizzy's foot in her onsie I exhale loudly. If clothing a child was this hard I couldn't imagine how to tough it was for full time mothers. Ever since gathering Elizabeth from Alison she hasn't made a sound. I was sure children were supposed to cry, fuss, or SOMETHING! This child however has done nothing but stare at me with her big beautiful eyes.

... Big beautiful eyes?!... Yea I wasn't sure what was happening to me but I could feel my heart soften just at the sight of Miss Elizabeth Grace. There was this innocence about her that just had me in awe. Its as if the horrors of the real world have yet to taint this wonderful child. If only it could stay that way. Maybe if Ana stayed with me i could make it that way... Or at least try to the best of my abilities. I wasn't sure what I wanted with Anastasia but I knew it wasn't to hurt her. For as long as I could remember I have wanted to beat and degraded brown haired women because its what my mother allowed her men to do to me. I wanted to hurt her and make her feel what I was feeling but in reality I wasn't hurting her I was hurting myself and these women. Its amazing that only a few hours with this child taught me more than the years of therapy I had under my belt. Flynn would have a field day with this. The big bad cold hearted Christian Grey changing his ways because of a baby! Even I scoff at the idea.

Smiling as I finally get Lizzy buckled I look in amazement as she reaches for my hand. The small cherub like fingers wrap around mine and already I know I'm hooked. Not even bothering to look to the front I call out to Taylor.

"Let's head home I'm sure that Miss Steele will be delighted when she sees her daughter."I can only hope that she will be so overcome with joy that she won't be too angry with me for not including her in this plan first. After all Elizabeth is her daughter and I really have no ties to her at all. I mean Anastasia knows me as a Dom. A man who likes to beat women senseless and here I am alone with her infant child.

Ana POV

Its been nearly a 5 hours and i still haven't heard back from Mr. Grey all day. Normally that wouldn't bother me so much except Alison wont answer my calls either. Somethings not going right and I'm not sure exactly what that may be. All I can think about is Elizabeth and how cruel Mr. Grey can be. While I don't think he would harm a child in order to get his way with me I also have no idea just how far he would go. Trying Alison for one last time I wait patiently hoping and praying that she would answer. Finally on the Fifth ring I hear her voice " Ana how can I help you? "

I roll my eyes at her lackadaisical tone. Honestly shes watching my child you would think she could reach out to me once in a while ! " Alison! I have been trying to reach I wanted to know if Elizabeth was okay I haven't heard from you all day."

Silence on the other end made the knot in my stomach grow in size. What wasn't she telling me ? Did something happen to Elizabeth? Was she hurt in some way? Endless situations flooded my mind until I heard the front door open. Listening carefully I caught Christian's voice.

"Take her upstairs try to avoid Ana if you can. I don't want her to see yet." Feeling panic rise in me I drop the and run to the door before Taylor could move. Frozen to our spots I rake my eyes over Christian to see Elizabeth in hands. What was he doing with her? Why wasn't she at Alison's.

"Please Mr. Grey give me my daughter. I don't know what you have planned or why you would bring my child to this god forsaken apartment but I will leave and never mention a word of this if you let my daughter go." Before I could plead any longer Christian cuts me off by dismissing Taylor and walking towards me with Elizabeth in hand. Itching to feel my child I instinctively reach out for her. Grabbing her from Mr. Grey I exhale as anxiety leaves my body.

" I didn't expect you to be out here .. I am sorry if I scared you. That was not my intention Miss Steele if you don't mind following me upstairs I can show you what this is all about." Hesitantly following Christian I wonder what this could be all about. One thing I did know for sure was that I was fuming deep down. The only thing keeping me from cursing out Mr. Grey was the fact that my daughter was in my arms. I promised after everything I went through with her father I would never leave her in a violent chaotic environment again.

Walking towards a back room I can't help the shock that hits me when Christian opens the door. Inside was a beautiful bright yellow room. It had the most gorgeous crib I've ever seen. It was cherry wood and a beautiful mobile on top with all the Winnie the pooh characters. Turning to my left I see that's the main theme for this room. Right on the left wall is a giant mural with a tree and all of the Winnie the Pooh characters in front of it. Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I'm not really sure how to act at the moment. My hesitation must of been clear on my face because Christians face was one of worry.

"Do you not like it? I chose Winnie the Pooh well mostly because its the only child show I am familiar with." I smile as I see him nervously scratch the back of his neck. I've never seen the all mighty Mr. Grey nervous before. Its actually nice to see him acting like a normal person for once and not the cold shell of a man he usually portrays.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Grey I love it and I think its one of the most beautiful nursery's I have ever seen...It's just I am confused as to why this is here?" Biting my lip I anticipate his answer. As much as I hope that he will want my daughter to live with us there is way more that needs to be said and done before that could happen. There is where more he would need to know about my past and me before I could allow him to make that choice. Also our contract would have to be null and void because there was no way in hell I would allow my daughter to live with me while i played slave to some cold hearted man... but as cold hearted as he was I couldn't deny my attraction to him or the fact that I wanted more with him. I wanted so much more with Mr. Grey. I knew that was highly unlikely as he has made it very clear this is his life. Being a dominant is all he knows. But what is the point of living life if you don't take a leap and actually enjoy it.

"I was actually hoping that maybe you would consider living here with Elizabeth... I am sure we could figure something out. I just know how much you need your daughter Anastasia I may be a mean man at times but I am not completely heartless. I couldn't bare to see a mother separated from her child much longer." Sighing in resignation I walked into the room and sat down on the rocking chair with Elizabeth cradled to my chest.

"Mr. Grey as much as I would love to accept this offer... and trust me I would... there is way more that you should know about me first. Also I could never be your sub as long as my daughter is here. That is why I left her with Alison. I make the money I need to provide and then I go back home to my daughter. It may not be ideal but it pays the bills and it feeds her. As long as she is taken care of I don't really care about much else."

"Ana... I would never expect you to be my sub while your daughter is here... I don't know what I want but I do know that I want you here. An if you can work with me and be patient I am willing to her your past and make my decision then. " Looking up in shock at his words I begin to feel giddy inside. I wasn't expecting this but if he was willing to try even after he heard my story then maybe this could be something more.

**Don't worry Ana is upset with Christian but right now shes processing her emotions and thoughts. I hope ya'll enjoyed. I do not own FSOG and I do not have a beta and I wrote this on my phone so all mistakes are mine lol**


	10. Chapter 11

" Mr. Grey first and foremost I do not appreciate you taking my daughter without my permission. I don't know you well enough to trust you with my child. As much as I can't deny that I am attracted to you I can't allow that to cloud my judgement with my daughter. I left her with Alison who I have known for some time now. I trusted her with my daughter and I think you should have consulted with me first." Looking at Anastasia as if she had four heads I couldn't comprehend how she thought Alison was a fit sitter for her child.

"With all due respect Miss Steele I understand that she is your daughter but if you saw the conditions your so called friend had her in I think you would have been okay with me taking her. Alison had her in dingy clothing that probably hadn't been washed since we left. She also used the money I gave her on herself and not Elizabeth. Nothing was used towards the baby except for one can of Similac. I doubt these are the conditions you thought of when you left Lizzy with her. " I try my hardest to suppress an eye roll when I see the smirk on Anastasia's face when I called her daughter Lizzy. Sure I was a tough business man who got everything I wanted but who wouldn't turn to goo when they saw that precious princess laying in the other room. There was no doubt in my mind that she would have me wrapped around her little finger if Ana stayed that long. An surprisingly enough I was perfectly okay with that idea. I wanted nothing more than to be in their lives in anyway I could.

"W-what ? Alison stole the money you gave to her for Elizabeth?! Are you sure .. I mean I've always considered her a friend of some sort. I knew she had her dark side but I never thought she would hurt Elizabeth. I mean she's a defenseless baby for goodness sake! How could this happen. God I could just KILL her! When it comes my daughter Mr. Grey no one and I mean no one hurts her. " Sitting in silence I watch as Anastasia continues to rant and rave. I considered this possibility and knew she needed the time to get this out. Hell I don't even have children but I was livid seeing the conditions my self. Remembering my childhood I couldn't stand to see the resemblance when I picked up Lizzy today.

"Ana... I understand this is hard for you to hear. You trusted someone with your daughter hoping they would do the right thing and instead they let you down. Trust me its a situation that's all to familiar for me. I know you wanted to talk to me but why don't you spend some time with Elizabeth while I go to my office. We can have our talk over dinner. Say in an hour? " Seeing her nod in confirmation I silently walk out the door. There was something about Alison that didn't add up to me. How did Anastasia come in to contact with a woman like her anyhow. I wasn't sure but I knew how to find out

APOV

" Hello my beautiful girl momma is her now. I'm sorry I left you with that mean old lady but I had no idea she was doing those baby girl. Its a good thing Mr. Christian saved you huh?" I cooed to my daughter as I sat her on my legs. I thought back to what Christian told me. I still couldn't understand why Alison would do what she did. She must have been tight with money again. Probably drugs... still it hurts that she would sacrifice my daughter knowing shes all I have left. Laying her on the blanket I set up I watched as she tried to stand on her own. Being 23 months I was beginning to worry that Elizabeth hadn't started to walk yet. It was probably my fault. Seeing as though I was never around to teach her and always in a contract trying to get us by.

"How would you feel about living here huh? Do you think that would make me a bad mommy Lizzy? ... I just want to give you everything I never had sweetheart I hope one day you will look back on your time with me as you grow up and only think of love and happiness." I whisper as I gently caress her baby hairs. I wanted what was best for my daughter but sometimes I think I've just hurt her more than helped. I couldn't believe that she was going to be two already. times flies so fast when you have kids of your own. Seeing her lay down to nap I decided I would join her. Curling up next to her on the blanket I slowly drifted into darkness.

Before I knew it I could smell food as I was reaching consciousness. Jumping up I panicked as I didn't see Elizabeth anywhere in sight. Running down the stairs I stopped in my tracks as I saw Christian feeding her in a high chair. Turning towards me her smile was all it took to break my fear.

"mama! " Gasping I rush to her side willing her to say it again.

"Mama mama !"

"OH MY GOD! Lizzy its your first word! Christian its her first word! I thought for sure there was something wrong She'll be two soon she hasn't spoken once and now OH MY GOD!" Unable to contain my happiness I jump On Christian and hug him tight. I cant help but think that my baby can sense we're in a better spot now and is comfortable enough to open up. They say little kids can sense things that we cant.

"I'm sorry sir its just I have been waiting for this for so long and I just got so excited... It wont happen again." I quickly say as I sit across from him. I felt his body stiffen under my touch and my heart broke just a little bit more for Mr. Grey. I'm not sure what happened to make him this way but I hope that we could fix it.

CPOV

Seeing her sit in submission made my skin crawl. Having her daughter here just made me feel like the bastard I truly was. How could I look into this beautiful baby's eyes knowing I have done horrible things to her mother.

"Ana ... please only call me Christian from now on. No more Sir or Mr. Grey just Christian. An please just be yourself I never want you to submit to me again. I told you upstairs. I would never bring this lifestyle to your daughters life and I am a man of my word Miss Steele. " Sighing I roughly run my fingers through my hair.

"I'll call you Christian if you stick to just Ana for now please... I am sorry for my reaction its just a habit. Trust me the last thing I want to do is bring this stuff around Lizzy." Smiling at her I see that she is sincere. Its lovely and fascinating to see a mother as fierce and loyal as Ana. I only wish all mothers could be that way. Although I suppose I did get that with Grace. She definitely is the one woman who holds my heart at the moment. She saved me from my living nightmare. Standing up with Elizabeth in my arms I hand her to Anastasia. I could just see the love and adoration in her eyes when her daughter spoke for the first time. I wasn't quite sure how old Lizzy was exactly but Ana seemed to be worried about her development. Sitting across I couldn't help but wish I was more to Lizzy than a stranger but maybe with time I could work my way up in both their lives.

"Ana how old is she? You seemed worried about her development but I assumed she was just a year?"

"Unfortunately she will be two next month. I was worried because she hasn't walked or even talked yet. I want to have her checked for autism but I never really had the money." Listening to her speak about Lizzy having a disability knocked the air out of my lungs. I mean how would this affect her in the long run? I wasn't really familiar with autism. I could only hope that I could provide her help in anyway she needed and I think I know how.

"You will speak to my mother trust me Ana she's one of the best and she specializes in children. Its how she saved me." Sensing that she wanted to ask more I quickly got up to get Gail. I told her her we could do without her today but she simply refused. I swear that woman was a God send.

**Next chapter is their talk. Ana will open and you will finally see her character develop. As for the autism bit that's how my cousin was as a baby before they finally diagnosed him with autism. I am not sure if she will have it or she will be a late bloomer still deciding hope you enjoyed I love you guys! and your reviews! **


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay this chapter talks of abuse.. A lot It's telling Ana's story so please only 18 and older also if this is a trigger for you please just skip over this chapter. It has mentions of ALL types of abuse our Ana has had a rough life in this story.**

Once little Lizzy was put down for bed I waited for Anastasia to begin her story. I had so many questions myself. Like why she was alone? Why was she in this lifestyle? Where was her daughters father? I couldn't imagine anyone willingly walking out on these two beautiful girls that are now residing in my home. It just didn't make sense to me but I would wait for her to tell me rather than push the subject too much. I don't know what was changing in me but seeing that child has made me want to be something more.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions and I'm willing to answer them... let me just tell you somethings about me first. My name is Anastasia Rose Steele. I don't know where my parents are but I sure as hell remember them. "

_Flashback_

_" Carla can you please get this shit head of a daughter away from me !" I screamed out in pain as daddy pushed me of the couch. I landed on my knees and twisted my arm again. Mommy and daddy were always mean to me. They never told me they loved and only were nice when their friends came over. I hated when their friends came over. They liked to take pictures of me and hurt me. Why mommy and daddy let them hurt me I didn't know. They would come in to my room at night and make me do things I didn't want to do. I tried to call for help once but daddy hit me. He told me I had to be a good little girl and do what these men asked. I did it because I wanted my mommy and daddy to love me. If I listened to them then maybe they would hug me more. _

_10 year old Ana_

_The police officers took me away. They said mom and dad weren't fit parents. I mean I guess they were right but foster care isn't much better. I have to live in Mrs. Davis's house and she's not a nice lady. Its a good thing I'm used to it by now. Nothing she says or does to me bothers me. I've heard and seen it all by now. Her husband has wandering hands. My momma used to say I should feel honored that so many men wanted me. It was because I was so beautiful. I didn't want to be beautiful anymore. I just wanted to live. I wanted to make it out of here alive. I was tired of being hurt._

_17 year old Ana _

_I ran down the street hoping to make it to the shelter in time. I ran away from the Davis house a month ago. I couldn't do it anymore. Between the beatings and Mr. Davis's nightly visits I was tired. I was tired of being a victim. I wanted more. _

_End flashback _

"I met Cory when I was 18 he was 25. There was quite an age gap but I thought he was the one for me. Of course me being naive and stupid I dropped out of high school to play house with this man. At first he was everything I wanted and more. He took care of me and showered me with gifts. What I didn't know was that he was a drug dealer. At first I was outraged. I mean my mother and father were destroyed by drugs. I wanted nothing to do with it. But then somehow he convinced it would be okay that he would never touch the drugs just sell them so we could have everything we wanted. So I agreed. " I watched in shock as Ana continued her story. How had she gone through so much?

" Then one day when I was 19 I caught him using in the bathroom. I was so hurt so angry so fed up. I thought that this was it for me. That I would never be able to escape this life... So I did it with him. I was hooked from the beginning. I knew I should have never touched that shit being a child of an addict. I knew I would become addicted but I didn't care I just wanted to be free and for once in my life I felt it. I felt free. Until I found Cory dead. He died of an overdose. I checked into rehab that same day. I freaked out. Then I found out I was pregnant two weeks later. I was devastated. I needed to raise my child without all the bullshit I went through." I felt the lump rise in my throat at Anastasia's confession. Could I do this ? Could I be with her and not think of my mother? Their striking resemblance was one thing but to find out she was an addict just like her hit me hard. I couldn't believe her life as she was telling me her story. How could a father allow his daughter to raped? How could a mother not care that her husband was beating her child?

How could foster care not even check in on this child and realize that something was not right? My heart broke in every way for this woman before me. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her but yet I couldn't. Is she really clean? What if she has a relapse? What about Elizabeth?

"Christian please say something." As I looked at her I wasn't sure of anything anymore. The one thing I did know however was that I despised drugs.

**Okay so I know this chapter will throw people for a loop. AND I have received messages about Ana and Christian and how they are nothing like this in the book... An that is because this is NOT the book lol this is my story and they are different. I mean if we wanted the book we could just go read them this is about creating new things so I hope you guys enjoy this journey with me. I tried to give as little detail about the drugs and abuse as possible if it offended anyone I am truly sorry but please please please don't read of this is a trigger for you. I love you guys and please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 13

**First I would like to say that I cried when I read everyone's reviews. I know I am an emotional gal! haha I seriously adore each and every one of you and you have no idea how much your feedback means to me. Here is another chapter just because I was absent for awhile and you guys still stuck with me so you all deserve to have lots to read! lol enjoy xoxo**

Ana there's more to me then you understand. I guess I should tell you my life story even though now I feel like a dip shit even feeling sorry for myself all these years. I mean I had a rough start in life but nothing compared to what you went through. My mother was a crack whore too. She did drugs and sold her body to get them. Hell she even had a pimp! She would let him beat me and burn cigarettes on my chest... That is why I hate being touched Ana.. That's also why I'm having a hard time accepting your confession. I want this Ana I do but can I really trust that your addiction is behind you now?" Staring into Christians eyes I felt tears well up in mine. I couldn't believe he had such a similar start in life as mine. Granted he got out way sooner than I did and for that he should feel blessed.

"Christian I wont judge you. No child have to go through that kind of life period whether its four years or their whole life like me. However you should look on the bright side and see all the blessings you have received in life.. As for my addiction.. I will always be an addict Christian it's wired in my DNA. But I'm a recovering addict and even though some days are harder than others I have a daughter now.. I swore I would never let her see the shit I had to when I was a girl. I will never touch that shit again not as long as that beautiful little girl needs me." Tears were streaming down my face now as I thought about my wonderful child. I knew that so long as she was in my life I would never touch another needle as long as I lived. I needed her and she needed me it was as simple as that. I would never hurt her by walking out on her or worse selling her for a quick fix.

"God Ana... I was saved by the age of four by Grace she's now my mother for all intent and purposes. She adopted when she found me at the hospital. She was devastated by what she saw. She could never have kids of her own so she adopted me, my brother Elliot and my sister Mia... Till this day my family has never been able to touch me not even Mia and I have special spot in my heart for that little lady." I was shocked to hear that his family could never touch him. I mean these people saved him! How could he not want to just hug them and love them for all they have done. I wish I could have had a woman like Grace come in and be my fairy god mother. I don't know how we were going to make this work with both of our fucked up issues but I did know that if it was the last thing I did Christian Grey would be giving his mother a damn hug!

" You are so blessed Christian please don't let what that horrible lady did to you come in between you and your true family any longer. They love you I am sure. You don't need this life style anymore you have a wonderful family. Enjoy them and treasure them while you can." I watched as he stared deep into my eyes. One thing I couldn't deny about Christian was that his eyes had to be the most beautiful yet lonely pair I have ever seen. This man needed love in his life almost as much as I needed it in mine. Who knows maybe we could be the ones to fix each other. Maybe its wishful thinking but maybe its a fairy tale in the making.

CPOV

"Speaking of my family... I forgot to tell you when my mother was here she wanted me to bring you over tomorrow. I know its been a rough day so I would understand if you're not up for it. Its just a Sunday family dinner." I sat there nervous to hear her answer. I was never too good with rejection and for some reason rejection from Ana seemed almost too much to bear.

"I would love to Christian but what about Elizabeth... would Mrs. Grey mind? I don't want to impose on family time any way." I broke out into a smile as I realized that she wasn't saying no.

"Of course she wouldn't mind actually she would probably be ecstatic to meet princess Lizzy." I laugh at the silly name as Ana giggles. It's a beautiful sound almost as beautiful as her smile.. almost.

"Okay then its set Elizabeth and I will be joining you tomorrow... I hope you don't mind Christian but I am really tired I think I will head upstairs to bed if that's okay?" I frown as I see her look down. I can tell this new arrangement will be difficult for both of us. Neither of us know how to act now that our contract is null and void. Neither of us have really had a normal relationship either. This was going to be harder than we thought and I knew I needed to speak to Flynn maybe Ana would too.

"It's okay Ana.. please lets take this slow. You don't have to be afraid of me. I swear I will never lay another hand on you never... I'm disgusted already with my actions thus far. I'll see you in the morning we usually leave by noon. " I watch as she stands and sends me a shy smile. God I loved her smile.

"Goodnight Christian sleep well." Murmuring a goodnight in response I sighed as she left the room. I had a lot to think about and I needed to call my mother. I knew she would be delighted to have Elizabeth there but I wanted her to know that she needed to evaluate her for autism.

Waiting for her to answer I began to think about all the things Ana shared with me. Could we really make this work? Would we just hurt each other more in the end? I wanted her there was no denying that. An honestly it scared me how much I wanted Lizzy in my life as well. I wanted to get to know both of them in every way possible. I wanted to be there saving grace... Yea I know call me self absorbed but it was true.

"Christian? Are you okay?" I sighed as I heard my mothers voice.

"Hey mom.. I wanted to let you know that Ana and I will be joining you tomorrow but there is something you should know?" Why was I so nervous? Its not like we were dating.. yet.

"What is it sweetie?"

"She has a daughter. Her name is Elizabeth grace and she will be two next month... The thing is mom Ana not quite sure if she's just a late bloomer or if she is suffering from autism. Do you think you could do an evaluation?" I held my breath waiting for her response

"Oh my. That is sad Christian. Of course I will do an Evaluation. Ana will have to bring her by on Monday around 12. Is that okay?" I smile as I knew I could always count on my mother.

"It should be but I will ask her to make sure. Thank you so much mom."

"No problem Christian I cant wait to meet them both officially! I love you honey." I closed my eyes at her words. God I've been such a shitty son.

"Mom?"

"Yea baby?"

"I love you mom. Sweet dreams." I silently shed a tear as I heard my mother's sob on the other end. Hanging up I went to bed excited for this new adventure in my life. Being alone was tiring. I was ready for more. I was ready for Ana.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews please review. I really do take a lot of time for this and I see a lot of people read my story but never review they keep going ladies and gents! lol much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey guys a lovely reader pointed out a little mishap from the last chapter that might be a little confusing. In the last chapter you may have noticed Christian did not tell Ana about Elena yet! So when Ana told Christian and I quote : " don't let what that horrible lady did to you ... etc" I was talking about his MOM. So I want to thank you (I'm sorry I didn't write down your pen name but you know who you are) for pointing that out to me ! enjoy ! **

Waking at 10 am I was a nervous wreck. Today I would officially meet Christians whole family. Something about this situation didn't sit right with me. Maybe it was because I felt like it was a little too fast. I mean I barely have gotten to know Christian and now I was meeting the most influential people in his life. Hell I was even bringing Elizabeth with me! Would they accept me? I know he comes from a wealthy family. Will they notice that I'm so far out of my element. That I was nothing more then a junkie from the dumps of Detroit. Yea Christian isn't the only one with self loathing tendencies. When you grow up hearing that you'll never amount to anything you kind of start to believe it after awhile.

Walking into Elizabeth's room I take a minute to admire Christians hard work. I still can't believe that he did this all on his own. I mean obviously he had help but still the fact that he put the effort in still baffles me. For some one who claims to be the epitome of dark and dangerous this was a pretty sweet thing to do. I don't think he even realizes how thoughtful he truly can be. Smiling I hear my daughter before I see her. Cooing comes from her crib and I walk over to see her sucking on her thumb. She is such a beautiful little girl. She has beautiful dark hair with these bright green eyes.

"Hey my sweet darling you. Mommy is so glad to wake up with you here now. I love you so much. Lets get you dressed to see Christians family today." I know talking to a baby seems crazy but I truly believe she could understand me. I hoped that Mrs. Grey would be able to see her over. The fact that I was on drugs during the beginning of my pregnancy; unknowingly, I felt so much fear and guilt that her set backs were my fault. I would do anything in my power to make this right for my baby girl.

Looking through her drawers I'm shocked by what I saw. Everything was new! Her clothes were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I didn't even know they made children's clothing so nice. I know I know how could I not know but hey I've always been on a tight budget. Feeling my self get choked up I decide on a beautiful Burberry pale pink dress. It even has matching bloomers!

"Look at what Christian gave you sweetie. Do you like this? It's so pretty and pink isn't it?" I smile as Elizabeth reaches towards the dress. Making her cute little baby noises she smiles right at me. Once I get her dressed I take her to my room and finish dressing my self. I decide on a simple black dress and heels with my hair straight down and diamond studs. I want to look classy and not over do it when I meet Christians family for the first time. I would have to thank him for all he has done. When was the last time I even had diamond earrings? Never. When was the last time I could say my daughter had a 200 dollar dress? Absolutely never. All of this almost seemed like a dream to me.

Checking the clock I see that it's 11:30. I head down stairs with Elizabeth in my arms. I stop at the bottom of the stairs once I spot Christian. God this man was a jaw dropper. I swear I have never seen someone look as good as him. He was in a simple black V-neck with light blue jeans and black sneakers. Even in a casual outfit he made my heart skip a beat. Cheesy as it may sound it was true.

CPOV

When I saw her I knew her place was right beside me. The dress she was wearing hugged every curve of her body just right. She look so beautiful I couldn't even express it in words. I broke out into a smile once I saw Lizzy. I see she found the clothes I bought her. The Burberry dress was the cutest thing I had ever seen and one of my favorites.

"Anastasia you look amazing... I see you found Lizzy's clothes.. both of you look great. Thank you for joining me today." I watch as she smiles and my breath gets caught in my throat. I don't think I will ever get used to that. Helping Ana get Elizabeth in to the car seat I grab it to carry her to the car. I stop when I feel Ana grab my upper arm. I freeze at first waiting for her to move her hand closer to my danger zone. When she doesn't I relax as I turn to look at her.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"I wish I could hug you Christian." I feel shock jolt through me at her confession. Oh honey you and my whole family. But why would she want to hug me?

"Uhm I hope you don't take this wrong but why?"

"Because you have been so kind to my daughter and I since you brought her home to me. I mean look at me Christian! I'm in designer clothing. My 23 month old baby is in designer clothes! You have gone above and beyond and I wish I could hug you and show you how much I appreciate all you have done for us. Trust me this is not a life we are used to. " Reaching up I cup her cheek. She is the first woman that I have ever wanted to touch me. But it was still hard for me. I needed to find a way to work on this for her and for me.

"Ana... I would love to be able to hold you like a normal person but I need to work on this. I promise if you stay patient with me in time we will work on touching okay?" Grabbing her hand I smile at her as we walk to the car.

On the ride there I can't help but notice how quiet Ana has been since we left Escala. I feel nervous about our talk. I know Ana wants more in this relationship and believe me I do too. I just don't know where to start. One day at a time and sessions with Flynn seem like a good one. I would have to talk to Ana first.

Pulling up to my parents estate I see her getting more nervous by the minute. I squeeze her leg in reassurance.

"Don't worry they will love you I promise." Getting out of the car I grab the car seat and help Ana out. I hold her hand as I walk towards the front door. I can already see my mother waiting for us.

"Mother thank you for having us today. This is Ana who you met the other day and her daughter Elizabeth." I smile as my mother hugs Ana. If there's one thing about Grace Grey its that she can make any one feel welcomed no matter where they come from.

"Ana thank you for coming. Oh! Look at this beautiful princess you have. Her eyes are gorgeous!"

"Grace thank you so much for having us today. I am so excited to meet Christian's family." I feel my face warm at Ana's words. What the hell was going on with me? I have never in my 26 years of living blushed before. Clearing my throat I head inside seeing that my mother and Ana have left me behind. I shake my head as I see Mia already holding Elizabeth. I knew once she met her she wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Christian! I am so happy you are here. I have missed you so much. I love Ana ! and her daughter Oh my gosh she is just precious." I scoff at Mia's ability to talk without ever taking a breath. I can see Ana's eyes go wide once she realizes this as well. I shake my head and walk towards my lady. Taking her hand I watch my family become quiet around us.

"She is quite precious Mia and I am very fond of Ana as well." I send a smirk her way as I see her blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire. I go to find my dad and Elliot to let them know I am here before I hear yelling in the backyard. I turn to look at my mother. What the hell was going on back there?

**Okay guys I'm going to end this chapter here the next one will hopefully be up tomorrow. I wont be updating everyday but right now I am on break from everything and have some free time ! Its a rare thing for me so I want to take advantage of it! lol I hope you enjoy this little chapter its a slow but cute one next one will be more fun I promise. ALSO I usually like to involve my readers into my story so if you guys have any thing you want to happen or see in my story I am all for adding it in for you guys ! I love doing that type of stuff and connecting with you guys so please REVIEW and let me know xoxo! **


	14. Chapter 15

**Another chapter for you guys! Now keep in mind I write this on my phone so yes I do proof read but its so damn tiny that I know I miss things so yes mistakes are all mine! lol Enjoy guys **

Rushing towards the backyard yard with my mother, Mia, and Ana in tow I find my father chasing Elliot around the pool.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I laugh when I see Elliot flying in the air and landing with a big splash in the pool. I see my dads triumphant smile as he pushes him. Shaking my head I walk towards my father to say hello.

"Dad I would like you to meet Ana and her daughter Elizabeth." I see the shock register on my fathers face. I knew this would throw my family for a loop. They have never even seen me with a lady before let alone one with a child. I was still shocked my self.

"Wow.. I must say I am shocked I didn't really think you would show. Grace has talked non - stop about you joining us today." I blush as I hear this. I knew my mother would be beyond excited once she heard about me bringing Ana along with me. I just didn't think my dad would voice it to her! I turn to see Ana blushing as usual. I smirk as she nervously shakes his hand. I knew this was all foreign to her but it was to me as well.

"Thank you for having Mr. Grey." I frown when my father doesn't insist she calls him Carrick. Its not like him to want people to be so formal. I would have to speak to him later. If I knew one thing about my father it was that he was always looking at situations from a lawyers perspective. I didn't want him to judge Ana before he really got to know her... An if I knew him like I did.. He's probably already ran a background check on her. I wouldn't lie to him either because I wasn't ashamed of Ana. Not one bit.

APOV

Seeing Christian's father for the first time I am shocked by his attitude towards me. I don't blame him though. I would want to protect Elizabeth at all costs from any stranger that entered her life. Feeling the air thicken I turn towards the man known as Elliot. I walk towards him leaving Christian with his parents.

" Hello I'm Ana. You must be Christians brother." I smile as he ignores my hand and gives me a big hug. What was it with this family and hugs? It seemed like the only one who hated them was Christian. The thought made me sad. I wanted him to enjoy being loved too. He deserves it.

"Wow its so nice to finally meet you Ana . I can't believe Christian finally brought a girl home.I for sure thought he was gay!" I busted out laughing as he said this. Christian gay? If he only knew how his brother liked to get down in the his "playroom." The thought made me realize that Christian never really allowed anyone in to his life. Turning to look back at him I see him standing alone as Mia walks away with Elizabeth.

"Believe me Elliot Christian is the farthest thing from gay. I'm going to go speak to Christian now. It was lovely meeting you." I smile as he walks towards his mother. Grace really was a God send. Going up to christian I casually grab his hand. I see his head snap towards me but I play it off as nothing. I didn't know how far he would let me go with the touching but if hand holding was it for now then I wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"You have a lovely family Christian. You truly are blessed. I see where you get your giving heart from." I frown as he scoffs at my words.

"What? Are you seriously saying you don't have a heart? Taking in a mother and her child. Feeding them, clothing them, and providing a home for them is more than giving Christian. It's insane actually! I am so grateful or you I know we had a rough start but I am so happy to have found you that it hurts most times." He turns towards me and now he is the one frowning. I smile at his innocence he really has no idea how being in a relationship works.

"Why would it hurt you to be happy?" I gently cup his face with both my hands as I speak to him. I want him to know how serious I feel about this about us.

"It hurts Christian because I know how damaged you are. I know how damaged I am. Do you know how scared I am that I am putting my self out on the line and it might blow up in my face? It's not just me I have to worry about but also Lizzy. I feel so strongly for you Christian that I am scared of letting you in. I am scared that I might fall in love with you one day and you'll realize that I wasn't enough. I'm scared because I know that as long you want me here I will be here and I am scared most of all that I have a daughter who might grow to love you as well. She might grow up with us being together and if I get my heartbroken so will she. You want to know the sad part?" I watch as he stares into my eyes. This conversation definitely wasn't one I thought we would be having so early in the game but he needed to know that he deserved loved too. He needed to know that it was okay to love and be loved.

"The sad part is I'm already falling for you hard Christian Grey. I'm beyond the point of repair." Gently I lean in and kiss his cheek. I walk away to make sure my daughter is okay. Since our last time in the playroom we haven't so much as kissed. I was okay with taking it slow. In fact it I know that how it needs to be until we can figure this out but I still want to show him that I want this.

I walk inside the house to find Elizabeth with Elliot on the living floor. Elliot is facing away from me as he stand Elizabeth up by holding her hands. She spots me before he does and I can't resist the smile breaks out on my face.

"Mama!" Elliot turns his head and smiles. Standing on his on two feet he bends down to her level.

"Want to show Mama what we learned so far sweetie?" Elliot stands behind her and holds her hands as they slowly walk together in my direction. Even though her steps are wobbly and I know she can only walk because he's holding her hands I instantly start to cry. My baby was learning little by little! To see her walk and speak has been one of my biggest dreams!

"Oh my gosh Elliot ! Thank you thank you thank you !" I run over pick Elizabeth up and give Elliot a huge hug. I hear him before I notice him and sure enough when I turn around Christian looks pissed. Silently praying he wont make a big deal I decide to deflect the issue.

"Christian look what Elliot was doing with Lizzy ! Show him Elliot please!" Bouncing from side to side I smile as Elliot shows Christian. His face goes form angry to awed in a second. The smile the grows on his face stops my heart. Oh Christian should definitely smile more. I was shocked but what he did next. Rushing up to Lizzy ;I notice that his family was standing behind him, he picks her up and twirls her around before planting a loud kiss on her cheek. I giggle as Lizzy laughs at Christians silliness.

"Princess you did it ! I am so happy Lizzy look at you before you know it you'll be walking on your own!" I notice his family has gotten quiet as I look around everyone is staring in awe. I know why though its rare we get to catch fluffy Christian but Lizzy seems to bring that out in him.

Clearing her throat no doubt from the emotion that has built up Grace lets us know Dinner is ready. We head toward the table and I'm shocked to see a highchair there. This family really plans for everything. Sitting down I have Christian on my right and Lizzy on my left. As we begin our meals I notice that Christians father is eerily quiet. I feel my nerves build up as he stares at me and already I know that he has me all figured out. He knows. Everything. I can sense it. Before I can even excuse myself he starts to talk.

"So Anastasia... you grew up in Detroit did you?" Swallowing thickly I grab Christians hand as I answer.

***Hides in corner* Another Cliffy please keep in mind that Carrick is NOT carrick from the book but my own version of him so be open minded ! I hope you enjoyed meeting the family with Ana and Elizabeth now down to some drama! lol Please review ladies and gents **


	15. Ana and Carrick

**here you guys go ! Enjoy xoxo**

"Yes sir I was born and raised in Detroit. Although I am sure you know this already." I notice his eyes widen just a fraction before he regains control. I can sense Christian tensing next to me and I feel horrible for coming at all.

"Yes well I did have a background check done just for Christian's best interest at heart really." I hear Grace gasp and look mortified as her husband says this. Christian gets ready to stand but I squeeze his hand silently telling him to stay seated.

" I completely understand. In fact if I was in your predicament I would do the same for Elizabeth Mr. Grey."

" Then you'll understand why I find it strange that Christian would be with someone who was just like his birth mother." My mouth drops open in awe as he says this. Just like his birth mother?! I would never abandon my child. I would never put my addiction before Elizabeth's needs.

"Carrick! How could you say something so .. so disrespectful!" Grace admonishes.

"Its okay Mrs. Grey. I think I will collect my daughter and be on my way now. I am sorry to have ruined your family dinner I do hope you all will continue to enjoy yourselves." Before I could stand Christian grabs my arm. I look down to see a sorrowful expression on his face and my heart breaks just a little bit more.

"How fucking _dare_ you! How could you possibly know what my fucking mother was like? How _COULD_ you know?! Were you the little boy next to a dead fucking body for _four_ days?! Were you the one being beaten every single damn day so that your mother could have a quick fix? I don't fucking think so. An you also weren't there when Ana was struggling in life so don't you EVER compare Ana to my mother." I was shocked to see Christian so angry. I mean yea we cared for each other but still this was his family. He shouldn't fight them for me. They loved him and honestly that's all anyone like us ever really wants is love.

"Christian its okay don't fight with your parents for me. I'm fine. Everything is fine I am just going to head back to Escala. You should stay and spend time with them." Christian turned so fast I almost lost my balance before he caught me.

"I'm going with you. I finally found someone I care enough of about who makes me want a brighter future. I'm not letting that go. For anyone even if it is my father." Swallowing the lump in my throat I slightly nod and pick up Elizabeth.

"Mama.." I look down and see my daughter frowning. I kiss the side of her head and head out. Feeling embarrassed I walk straight to the living and grab our stuff. I see Christian grabbing his jacket as we head out of the house.

CPOV (At Escala)

I'm seething as I sit in my study. Once we arrived at home Ana wanted to spend time with Elizabeth alone. I understood and just asked her if she would still be willing to see my mother at noon tomorrow. Of course she said yes. I truly believed Ana would do anything for her daughter. An that's how I knew she was nothing like my birth mother. I couldn't believe my father would say the things he did. How could he ever compare the two? If it wasn't for Ana keeping me calm my temper would have created a bigger problem. I've never disrespected my parents because of everything they have done for me but tonight I wanted to.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I grew irritated once I saw that it was my father.

"Grey." I said coldly.

"Christian Grey it's your father have some respect will you?" Carrick said sounding irritated.

"Oh you mean the respect you lost tonight at dinner? Please save me the lecture Father. Your behavior tonight was despicable." Feeling my anger build I began to pace my office floor.

"Christian.. listen she used to be a drug addict! She's into things that your birth mother was into why would you want to go backwards son?! We worked so hard to get you to leave that life behind you!"

"SHE IS NOT ELLA." I scream in frustration.

"Stop comparing the two Carrick. I know her demons and she knows mine. Please do me a favor and forget my number if you can't respect my choices." Hanging up I drop into my seat feeling exhausted and angry all at once. I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call form my chair. I look up shocked to see Ana on the other side.

"Christian... are you okay I heard yelling." I sigh and motion for her to come and sit.

"I was on the phone with my father I am sorry you heard that and I am sorry about my family dinner. I didn't expect for that to happen."

"It's okay.. Can you please sit next to me Christian?" Hearing the desperation in her voice I look up in worry.

"Okay.. are you alright?" I ask as I sit next to her on the couch. I sit stock still as she shifts closer to me.

"Will you kiss me.. please." I debate whether or not we should be doing this. I mean shouldn't we be working on this first? But I want too. With out giving it much thought I lean in and give her a kiss. I am shocked as she deepens it. I moan against her mouth as her tongue finds mine. I grab the back of her head and gently push against her body so she is lying on her back.

"Ana.. if we don't stop I'll want to take you here." I say in between kisses.

"Please Christian take me I'm all yours." Groaning I attack her mouth once again. I reach for her shirt and tear it from her body.

"Please don't touch my chest or back" I wait to see her nod before continuing. I cup her breast as I plant kisses all over her torso. slowly I work my way up and begin to suck on her nipples. I sit up to undress my self I stare at Ana's magnificent body. She is literally the definition of perfect.

Leaning down I kiss her as I gently penetrate her.

"Oh god Christian please." I begin to move as I kiss her neck.

"Ana baby I need .. I need this to be slow okay?" I wanted her but I wanted to take this slow. I wanted to enjoy every crevice of her body. I wanted to show her that I wanted her more than anything I have ever wanted before. I wanted to show her that she meant more to me than just being a sub. I slowly began to rock her body. It was new to us but I had a feeling vanilla sex would be our thing.

**OKAY guys I stopped there because I want to make sure people are okay with "lemons" BEFORE I really write stuff like that I have had some readers say no so let me know in the comments and the majority of votes it shall be! Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room nervously awaiting Graces arrival. She would have taken me on the spot except she got called on an emergency run. I watch Elizabeth play in my arms as I think about all that has happened. We really have been blessed for some unknown reason. Christian has been amazing and I know he really wants to try.

I look up as I see Grace entering the waiting room. She smiles at me as she walks towards us.

"Ana I'm so happy you could make it let's take Elizabeth to a private room so that I can do an evaluation." I nod as I get up and follow her. I am so nervous I can't even speak. I pray that there is nothing wrong with my child and she is just having a difficult time catching on to things. I can help her with that but autism is a whole different story.

"Okay here we are. I have my best team in this room. I want us to wait here and watch from the window. I want to see how she does in an environment full of people that are not familiar to her.

"Okay..."I bring Elizabeth in to the room and try not to get emotional as they take her from my arms. I walk back out to find Grace smiling sadly at me. I feel slightly uncomfortable as I remember our last time together.

"Ana…I want to apologize for Carrick. He means well really he does but he was so out of line. I was so embarrassed and frankly ashamed of his behavior. Christian is clearly attached to you in ways I have never seen him before. I want you to know you guys have my full support." I smile at her and lean in for a hug. Grace really was such a sweetheart. I can see where Christian gets his sensitive side from.

"I really do care about Christian Grace. I-I want to make this work and yes I have a bad past but I'm not a bad person." I want her to know I mean no harm to her son. I can see how protective they are of him and it makes me sad to think he doesn't even realize how much love and support he already has in his life.

"Ana I know you aren't I can sense it dear. I'm just so happy that Christian is opening up to someone. When he was a teenager he seemed to be responding well to Elena but that didn't have a lasting effect." Elena? Who's Elena?

"I can promise you Grace that I won't stop helping Christian not even after I help him open up to his family more. You guys all love him so much I can see it. He needs to see it too." She gives me a teary eyed smile and turns back to look at my daughter.

"Ana the reason why I am not in there and I am here is because I don't think Elizabeth has Autism. " I look at her in shock. So what does she have?

"So... What do you think it is?" I ask as she leads me to a chair.

"Ana I promise I won't judge you but ... did you use drugs while being pregnant?" I groan out loud as she asks me this question.

"Yes … but I didn't know I was pregnant I swear! I quit cold turkey the minute I found out and trust me being pregnant and withdrawals were not easy. I was a high risk pregnancy." She looks at me sadly and I already know what she is going to say.

"Ana I've been a pediatrician for a very long time and I'd say I am very good at what I do… When I saw Elizabeth at the house I knew she didn't have autism. I think she is suffering with motor function delays. I couldn't help but notice that she moves slower than a two year old would and even speaks slowly. As you said she can't really walk yet and she barely speaks. This is because of the drugs. They have delayed her ability to move and speak. It's quite common in babies born to addict mothers." I begin to cry as she says this. So it's all my fault? I have crippled my child and now she has to deal with the consequences.

"I had no idea… Grace I love that little girl so much." She rubs my back as I break down. I just needed to know she would be okay.

"Ana honey it will take time and a lot of effort on her part but she will be just fine. She will walk and talk and even run. She will just be slower than your average child. She will be okay. I have her being tested right now and the result will let us know what level she is at. The results unfortunately won't be back for another week." I sigh heavily and nod my head. What else could we do but wait?

"Okay I'm going to go in now and get Elizabeth the test aren't that long. I hope to see you soon darling." I smile and wave as she heads back into the room. When I look at the clock I can't believe it's been almost an hour already. I stand and wait by the door. I smile when I see Elizabeth being carried out by Grace.

"M-mama!" I frown at her stutter but Grace tells me that will be the norm for someone with delayed motor skills. I sigh but smile for my daughter any way.

"Hey baby girl! Ready to head home and see Christian later tonight?!" I ask in an overly playful voice. It gets the job done and she slowly claps her hands while smiling. I thank Grace and head on my way out with Elizabeth. I see my security detail Sawyer already waiting for me by the car.

Christian insisted I have Sawyer with me at all times. I thought he was being a little over the top but I didn't want to see him mad. Plus he's done so much for us already the least I could do is have security with me if it'll make him happy.

Once we arrive at home I head up to the apartment holding a sleeping Elizabeth in my arms. I'm shocked to see Christian sitting at the table reading the mail in his hands.

"Christian? Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" He looked up and smiled at me. He really did have a lovely smile.

"I was at work and now I'm home I figured today would be a little rough for you so I thought I'd be here when you got back from Elizabeth's appointment." I smile at that and feel my emotions catching up to me. I didn't really get to let it out at the hospital as much as I would have liked. I'm trying to stay strong for Elizabeth but really I just wanted to break down. I watch as Christian slowly takes Elizabeth from me and sits back down with her in his arms.

"So how did it go?" I look down at my lap and feel the tears coming on. Oh god Christian had a crack whore mother and now when he finds out this is all because of my drug addiction he'll be so upset.

"Uhm good news is your mother doesn't believe Elizabeth has autism. Bad news is she believe it's a motor skill malfunction." I watch as he stares at me in confusion.

"What do you mean malfunction?" I sigh as I realize things are about to get heavy.

"I mean that because of all the drugs in my system during the time of the pregnancy… I have caused Elizabeth to be born with motor function delays. Meaning she will walk run and talk just like a normal child... except she will be slower have a stutter and learn at a significantly slower pace than other children." My voice cracks as I speak. I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it's proving to be difficult. I don't want Christian to hate me and I don't want my daughter to suffer. Sometimes life just seemed so unfair.

"Oh." He whispers as he looks down at my sleeping child. Please say something. The silence on his end is killing me.


	17. Chapter 17

Holding my breath I wait for Christian to respond. Would he be mad? Would he blame me for Elizabeth's disability? I was at fault after all and I wouldn't blame him for saying so.

"I'm so sorry Ana." He whispers. I'm dumbfounded. He's sorry? Why would he be sorry. I had done everything wrong. I had gotten involved with drugs and now my child was suffering because of me.

"Please don't hold back your anger Christian it's not going to be healthy for our relationship."

Where was this thing going to put us? Would it set us back? I stare at him and see his beautiful gray eyes looking back at me. I can see the anger on his face and the blood rushing to his cheeks. This was the reaction I was expecting.

" No one is holding anything back Ana...I care about you in ways that I can't even explain when I just met you! The fact that your daughter has some disability because of drugs that you were taking is sad. It's heartbreaking but I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to support you." I wipe my tears away as I listen to him speak. He was right in everything he said. It was heartbreaking that my daughter was suffering in my eyes at least. Did I really need someone to pick out all my flaws and wave it in my face that I had fucked up? No. Christian knew that I just needed someone to be there for me and that was it. At this moment I couldn't have been more grateful for him if I tried.

"Thank you Christian." I blush and instantly feel embarrassed as he laughs.

"I'll never get over that blush." He says.

" I hate it."

"I love it." He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I smile at this and watch him head to the living room with my daughter. I follow him trying to take Elizabeth off his hands. He must be tired from work anyway.

"It's really okay Christian I'll take her upstairs." I say reaching for her again.

"Not a chance I need some time with Elizabeth. You go read or something." He laughs as he shoos me away. I smile while shaking my head and head upstairs. Who was I to give up some alone time? Lizzy never had a dad so her whole first year I juggled a lot with her and working as a sub. It was worth it but sometimes I really wished I could get a day to myself.

I was happy that Christian felt comfortable enough to watch her and give me that time.

Cpov

I smile at Elizabeth as she plays on her mat. I probably have bought her a whole toys r us worth of toys and I knew that Ana didn't approve.

I chuckle as I think about Ana. She really was something else. She hated gifts. I loved to give them. She craved love and attention. I rejected all things that even resembled love. We were polar opposites but maybe that gave us a greater chance of working this thing out.

Getting on the floor I lay across from Lizzy as she tries to crawl towards me. I smile and cheer her on. I knew Ana was upstairs right now after our talk probably blaming herself for Elizabeth's disability. It was sad but it was fixable. I already had the best doctors in my thoughts that could handle her case. I would make sure that Lizzy would be walking, talking,and running without a problem.

"You're going to be alright Lizzy. Don't worry about a thing." I say as I gently play with her tiny fingers. She was gorgeous just like Ana. I should be terrified really. Taking in a girl and her kid barely knowing her, but I wasn't. I wanted this for reasons I wasn't really sure of. I just knew that they had a place in my life somehow.

Rolling on to my back I pick Lizzy up and play "helicopter" with her. It was my favorite game growing up. My dad would lay like I was and hold me in the air while pretending I was plane. He would "fly" me around and bring me down last second to blow raspberries on my stomach. I didn't know much about kids so I was just going off my memories.

I sit up once I hear the door to my penthouse open. I see Taylor and already know something's wrong. Picking up Elizabeth I walk towards him.

"Sir Elena Lincoln is in the lobby." He says.

"Who's Elena?" A voice asks. I turn around to see Ana standing by the kitchen counter. Cursing under my breath I count to ten. How the fuck was I going to explain this right now?

Here's another chapter this one is short sorry school is back for me but I promise the next one will be longer.. Elena is in this story yes she will be annoying but my Ana is different so no she won't be letting Elena cause problems lol but Christians hasn't told Ana about his time with Elena so this should be interesting considering Ana has a child and she might have strong feelings about what Elena did. please review I love all you guys


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG lol I had a horrible typo in here that i didn't even realize. When I said Elena was the only one allowed to touch his chest i didn't mean willingly. It was during s time when she had her claws in him and used him horribly. I hope i cleared it up Christian would never allow her to touch him when his own mother cant so thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out. **

"It's no one. Here take Elizabeth while I head down stairs I'll be back in a minute. I promise I'll explain everything later." I Hand the baby to Ana as I walk out with Taylor. I run my fingers through my hair as I think about Elena. What the fuck was she doing here? I hated that she felt she could show up without even calling first. Rolling my eyes I get out of the Elevator to see her fighting with the door man.

"Enough Elena. I'm here what do you want?" I was in no mood to deal with her shit right now. Elena felt as though she owned me because she helped me start up my business but I worked fucking hard to get where I am today. She could go to hell. We had a falling out, unbeknownst to her, after I figured out she was trying to steal from me through the salons I gifted her. I haven't told her I knew yet; I needed more proof first.

"Christian really? Don't be so rude. I want to go up to your place so we can talk. I haven't seen you in a while." She says with her fake smile. Honestly I didn't even know why I was still friends with Elena after her trying to steal from me. I guess a part of me felt like I owed her. After getting involved with Ana and Elizabeth though I felt disgusted by her. I couldn't explain it but I didn't want her to taint them. So far they were something that Elena hadn't touched in my life.

"No Elena we can't go upstairs. I would prefer if you called next time. I am kind of busy right now and I don't need the bullshit. I'll call you from the office we can talk there." I say as I walk back towards the elevator. I freeze when I feel her hand grab my arm. Elena was the only one who could touch my chest besides Elizabeth. Even then it wasn't consensual. She used to use it as a form of punishment when she was my Dom. She was heartless. I still hated to be touched when I didn't know it was coming. Turning around I grit my teeth together to stare at her.

"Christian enough with the nonsense. I'm coming upstairs." I push her hands off me as I feel my anger building. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Get your hands _off_ me. If I have to tell you that you are not coming upstairs one more time I will have security escort you out. Now have a good evening Elena." I say coldly before heading back upstairs with Taylor. I was seeing red and I didn't want Ana to be upset. I didn't know how to explain my time with Elena. I didn't know how but I knew Anastasia would flip when she heard our history.

Walking into the apartment I see Ana sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Upstairs sleeping. Who's Elena?' She stares at me without blinking. It actually works my nerves up and I start to pace the room. What the hell was wrong with me? It's just Elena.

"Okay… When I was fifteen my mother had me clean Elena's yard. To make a long story short she slapped when I gave her some lip. She told me she could help me. Change my life. She brought me into the world of BDSM and she was my Dom for years. That's how I become affiliated with this lifestyle." I say in a rush hoping she would just drop it. But I knew from the look on her face that this was just the beginning.

Ana's eyes were wide and her face pale. She stared at me before she got up and began pacing the floor with me.

"Wait wait wait…. You mean to tell me that an OLDER lady seduced you when you were fifteen and had her way with you? She's a fucking pedophile!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. I flinched and looked towards one of the baby monitors I had installed. I didn't want Elizabeth to wake up.

"_Shhh!_ Elizabeth is sleeping. It's not that way Ana. You're over thinking this. I wanted it I said yes. It was consensual." I try to show her reason but she wasn't having it.

"Yea because she manipulated you Christian! You were fifteen years old! You didn't know what you wanted and to top it all of you were emotionally and mentally distressed! You were never in the right frame of mind to allow someone to beat you for sex! All you knew those first few years of your life was pain and this Elena chick just fed on your weaknesses." She was fuming as she was standing in my face. I've never seen her this mad and I wasn't sure how to properly handle the situation.

"Ana you've been a sub for how long? It's the same thing. Someone trained you and Elena trained me." Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because I almost got knocked over with how quickly she turned to begin pacing the room again.

"The same thing?! That's not the same thing. I had a daughter to raise Christian! You were fifteen years old. I do not want that child molester around my daughter! I can't even imagine how I would react. I'd probably kill her and cut your dick off for allowing it. I am so angry right now I have smoke coming out of my ass!" I begin to laugh at how cute she is when she's mad but quickly cover it with a cough when she send me a murderous glare. I definitely didn't want to be on Anastasia's shit list.

"Okay…let's just relax here okay… we can talk about this some more another day. Right now we're not getting anywhere." I try to soothe her but it wasn't working.

"No... I just need time to think right now. I really care about you Christian but I can't be with you if you're going to have a pedophile in your life. What about Elizabeth? I have her to think about. What would you do if Elena tried something on her as she got older? I just can't risk it." Without even giving me a chance to respond she turns on her heel and heads upstairs.

I was speechless. I never thought of it that way. I mean yea I was young but was she really a pedophile? Just the thought of a fifteen teen year old Elizabeth being tied up and whipped made my blood boil. I wasn't sure what to do at this point. Feeling like my life was in shambles I headed to my office. I needed to think as well. Ana wasn't the only one struggling. I cared about her and I wanted this to work. Did that mean I would have to change my life in ways that I never thought I would? She's right when she says things are different especially if a child is in the picture. Groaning I pour myself a glass of scotch. One thing was for sure: I didn't want to lose Ana or Elizabeth.

**Okay guys here's another chapter. Ana is pissed! Mostly because she can't believe Christian doesn't see how manipulative Elena was. She's also angry because it hurts her to see that this woman hurt Christian and he doesn't even seem to be phased. Then there is also baby Elizabeth to think about. It's a pretty big mess and it's there first official fight as a couple. It's all brand spanking new for them so let's see how they handle the struggles of being in an actual committed relationship with someone they care about. It isn't easy (I'm sure more than a few of us know that!) lol. Please enjoy and review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN : Here it is! This chapter is a lovey dovey chapter because I believe they needed it 3 So I hope ya'll love it ! **

Walking up the stairs I think about what I'm going to say. I knew Anastasia was pissed and after thinking it over I understood why. It wasn't easy for me to look back and realize that I may have done things wrong. Elena was the first person who broke my boundaries even when I said no. At the time being 15 years old I thought that was what I needed.

Even if I gave her consent a 40 year old lady should never really be having sex with a child so young. I never actually admitted it to myself because I guess I was in denial. The truth of the matter is Elena wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. This is something I would have to explain to Ana. Yea I could cut my ties and pull out of our business agreement but she was still a friend of my mothers. I never told my parents what conspired between the two of us. I wasn't sure that I was ready to either.

Coming up to her bedroom door I lean against it. I wasn't sure what I was doing. Being new to all of this what was I supposed to do? What were we even do here? Were we dating? Were we friends? This whole situation was out of my comfort zone. Laying my head back against the wall I slid down to the floor. It wasn't really that I wasn't sure what to say. It was more that I was scared of what I wanted to say.

I wanted to be with Ana more than anything in the world. I wanted to be able to have a real serious relationship without all my fucked up baggage. No matter how many conversations I had with Flynn here I was still dwelling over my past and letting it prevent me from living in the present. Being so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the bedroom door open. It was until I felt her body slide down next to mine that I realized Ana was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-I just hate to think of someone taking advantage of you… God Christian you didn't even see how amazing you are." She says she leans her head against my shoulder. Reaching over she grabs my hand and holds it in her lap. This moment right here and now just felt right. If this was our last moment together I would be content just knowing we shared such an intimate moment together without even trying.

"I'm sorry too Ana… but there're more you should know... " Lifting her head I turn so that I can face her without letting her hand go.

"Even if I dropped Elena she's my mother's best friend Ana... she comes to dinners and parties and she's always there. I never told my parents what happened… not to mention we're in business together. I was the one who helped her get her salons." I look into her eyes and see that she's upset. I just wanted us to be honest with each other. I wasn't sure what the hell a relationship was all about but I knew honesty was important even in friendships. So I went with it.

"Christian… what are we even do here? What are we? I want to be with you… but if you tell me that years from now you don't see this moving anywhere... I mean what about Elizabeth? She already adores you so much…" Her words trail off as she stares at my hands and I feel my heart speed up. Could I sit here and deny my true feelings for her and possibly lose Elizabeth and Ana in a heartbeat? I didn't want to find out.

"Anastasia… I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm going to say and do the wrong things. I'm never going to be the perfect boyfriend and I have ton fuck of baggage but I don't want to wake up one morning and regret that I never gave us a fair chance. I'm not going anywhere as long as you're willing to take the journey with me." I just put my heart on my sleeve and I was terrified. I wasn't a man easily scared but the action of completely letting my walls down made me that four year old little boy all over again. It wasn't something I never did because I never wanted any one to have that kind of power over me again. Looking into her eyes I gently pull her arms so she straddles my lap. Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear I lean in to kiss her. Coming from a man who was in to the kinkiest lifestyle out there… it wasn't that way with her anymore. Kissing was something I craved just being in her presence. That was something I've never felt before.

I closed my eyes as I felt her hands run through my hair moaning I grip her ass I stand and wrap her legs around my waist. Never breaking our kiss I walk backwards kicking her bedroom door open with my heel. Walking until I felt the back of my knees hit the bed I turned and laid Ana on to the mattress. Removing her shirt I bend down and leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to the middle of her chest.

"Christian please." I can hear the desperation in her voice as I undo her jeans. Sliding them down her slender legs I move back on top.

"Tell me what you want Ana. I want to hear you say it." Rubbing her clit I feel her moisten and stick two finger in between her folds.

"I need you to take me Christian." She's panting and I can feel myself growing at the sight of her being so helpless. I smile at the whimper that escapes her lips as I stand to remove my clothing. As I lay on top of she grips me in hands and I can't help but moan at the contact. I close my eyes as I feel her guide between her legs.

"God baby you feel amazing." I push into her and stop to give her time to adjust to my size. Looking into her eyes I can't help but feel so much... love for her. Moving in and out of her I decide I need this slow. I need to show her how much I care.

Finding our rhythm I get lost in her body. Nothing could ever beat this moment… the feeling I get when being intimate with her. Everything around us stops and it's just me and her right now in our own oblivion.

* * *

Laying in the aftermath of our third round together I look down at Anastasia as she sleeps on my arm. What I would give to have this moment last forever. The peace and happiness surrounding us at this moment is like our own little bubble. Nothing can burst it… its almost indestructible.

I turn to the baby monitor as I hear Elizabeth begin to stir. Slowly untangling our limbs I pull on some pants before walking to the nursery. Seeing Elizabeth grabbing on to the bars inside her crib holding her body upright makes me smile. This beautiful little girl had my heart. To think I would always say I didn't have heart. I used to say I wasn't capable of loving.

"Hey beautiful Christians here to help you." Picking her up from the crib I can tell that she needs a diaper change. I walk over to changing table and begin to undo her diaper. I laugh as I think about the twenty diapers I went through the first time I tried to change her before Ana came in and took pity on me. Cleaning her up and putting a new one on, I move to the rocking chair and sit with her in my arms.

What would Elizabeth feel as she got older? Would she be comfortable with me and her mother being together? I could only hope that not only would she be okay with me and her mother but we would have our own relationship as well. I loved her so much already that I could only hope to be a father figure one day in her life. Maybe as time went on and Ana and I established our lives together that is something we could talk about.

"What do you think princess? Do you think I'm good enough for you mama?" I coo as I lay her on my chest. Rocking back I forth I see her beautiful little eyes begin to close and know she's going back to sleep.

"I promise to take care of you both Lizzy no matter how this ends between us." I knew I was talking to myself but just saying it aloud was all I needed to realize I was falling hard for Ana. I would even say that I was forming... love in my heart for her. I definitely wasn't at the point to be in love but I knew I loved her all the same. And any woman that could worm her way in to my heart was a woman worth keeping.

Putting her back in the crib I walk right back to Ana's room. Seeing her curled on her side I walk towards the bed and lay beside her. Holding her back to my chest I nuzzle in to her hair and fall into the most peaceful sleep I've had in years.

**Here ya go! Tell me what you think! next chapter coming soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Here it is! I hope you enjoy. Most of you wanted Ana to hear Christian's convo with Lizzy ;) So I hope guys like it! Also you guys have been asking for longer chapters this was SIX pages long and 3680 words LONGEST one yet lol so I'm trying! I love you all! **

**Anastasia POV**

It's been three weeks since our blow out fight over Elena and I was completely over it. Christian didn't know it but I had heard him talking to Lizzy over the baby monitor. I didn't want him to know I was listening so I pretended to be asleep. I wanted him to open up to me on his own. So far we were doing amazing. I actually felt like his girlfriend and not like someone that he was taking care of just because he was confused.

Today was Elizabeth's 2nd birthday and she and Christian were closer than ever. I had to admit at first it made me jealous. I didn't want to see my baby with anyone else but me. Then I started to think about everything that Christian has done for us and I realized he deserved to be loved by her and she deserved to have him in her life. I wasn't sure how long we would last but I knew Christian would never walk out of her life even if we weren't together anymore.

"Guess what day it is!" Christian comes down the hall with my daughter dressed in a pink ruffled dress and a princess tiara on her head. I laugh out loud at how absolutely adorable she looks. Christian has been waiting all week for this day. I have never seen him so excited for anything before. Elizabeth has been going to physical therapy and she's been doing amazing. She's even walking although it is slow… but still she's walking! Christian really did pull through and get me the best doctors possible. Her speech was improving as well. She could say "ya", "no", "mama", and Christian's favorite "Cristin". He nearly had a heart attack when she said that.

"It's February 2nd." I pretend to play dumb and see Christian's face fall. It was hard not to play with him when he was in one of his rare moods. I loved seeing him so happy and surprisingly that was happening more often these days.

"Really Ana? It's not just February 2nd it's this beautiful princess's birthday!" Lizzy laughs as he tickles her stomach and her small hand grabs his cheeks. I loved this. I loved seeing them together. It was like Christian was made for fatherhood. He fell into routine so easily with Elizabeth.

Kissing his lips I take Elizabeth from his arms planting kisses all over her rosy cheeks. Carrying her towards the car seat I strap her in. Christian had literally bought one for each car. I swear he was over the top at times but I loved him for it. I hadn't told him yet but yes I undoubtedly loved Christian with all my heart. I just wasn't sure he was ready to hear it yet. I didn't doubt his feelings for me I just didn't think he was ready to admit that he might actually be in love. I knew it scared him.

"Of course I know my baby girls birthday! Isn't Christian so silly Lizzy?" I coo as I grab her diaper bag.

"Cristin!"

I laugh as he rushes to her side at the sound of his name. I swear that little girl had him wrapped around her tiny finger. It was so unbelievable yet amusing to watch. We had to head to Christians parents' house today. It would be the first time we went back over there since the catastrophe of a dinner. Carrick still hadn't apologized for his horrible behavior but I wasn't one to hold grudges. Christian on the other hand wasn't budging until his father said sorry. There was nothing I could do or say to change his mind. I did however get him to let Mia and Grace plan Elizabeth's 2nd birthday at the Grey mansion. He hated when I called it that but hey it was true.

"God I love when she says my name. Come one beautiful lets head out." I blush at his nickname for me and grab his hand as he lifts Elizabeth's car seat. Heading out outside I don't even realize there's people out there until Christian turns around and pushes me back.

"What's going on Christian?" I peak over his shoulder and see a mob of people with cameras and microphones standing in front of the building. What the hell was happening?

"Ana that's the paparazzi. I don't know how this happened. I've kept our relationship very quiet for this reason alone. God out of all days they choose today." Groaning he takes out his phone. Dialing a number he walks to the side while I continue to stare at the people outside. All of this just to get the inside scoop on Christian's love life? It was obsessive.

"Taylor change of plans I'm going to need you today. The fucking paparazzi have the building swarmed. Meet us in the lobby." Snapping his phone shut Christian walks back over to me still carrying Lizzy. I didn't mind walking through that crowd of people as long as Christian was there with me.

"Christian... it's okay I mean we are dating. Are you ashamed of me?" I didn't think he was but I wanted to be sure. If he was as committed as I was then we could handle this together.

"What? Of course not Ana. I...I'm not…I just don't want you to be overwhelmed. What about Lizzy I don't want her face all over the media Ana. I won't allow it."

Thinking about what he said I couldn't agree more. I didn't mind being on camera but I didn't want people to know what my daughter looked like. Pulling out her blanket from the diaper bag I drape it over her car seat to cover her face. Seeing Taylor exit the elevator I grab Christian's hand.

"It's now or never Christian. I'm willing to let the world know I'm yours as long as you're right there with me."

Not moving he stares at me before looking back at Taylor. I didn't think he expected me to say those things but it was the truth. I needed to feel like I could be open and real with him. Plus I was tired of hiding my feelings. I loved Christian and I wanted everyone to know.

"Okay Ana If you're sure…. Taylor walk on her side make sure no one gets within an inch of her." His voice is stern and I know he means business. Nothing could possibly mean more than this moment right here. Everyone in the world would know we were dating and then we wouldn't be in our own little bubble like we have been for the past month and a half.

Walking out I feel the hectic shoves of the paparazzi trying to get a snap of us. I feel Christian tighten his grip on my hand and speed up his pace to the car. Everything begins to spin and I wasn't prepared for this. There's shouting and flashes going off in every direction.

"Mr. Grey is it true that this is your baby?"

"Mr. Grey is this your girlfriend?"

"Mr. Grey ..."

"Mr. Grey..."

They call his name all the way to the car and I couldn't be happier once I'm seated safely next to my daughter. Christian sits on her other side and shuts the door behind him. Sagging against the leather seats we both let out a breath of air before looking at each other. That was intense.

"That was crazy." We speak at the same time and laugh. At least we were on the same page.

* * *

"Surprise!" Elizabeth claps her hands as Christian's entire family jumps up from behind the furniture. I laugh as I see Mia run up and take my daughter from Christian's arms. He had the biggest pout on his face and I gave him a kiss to cheer him up. He was so attached it was actually adorable. I didn't even want to think what would happen once she started to grow up and actually dated boys. He would have a heart attack.

"Well I guess she's going to be away from us for the rest of the night. Between Mia and my mother you won't be able to see her." He says as he takes me to the back yard. Stopping in my tracks I look around. There was a bouncy house right in the middle of their back yard and of course Elliot was already jumping on it with Elizabeth in his arms.

"You guys do know she's only two? And the only baby at this party…" I couldn't believe they had rented that thing. I mean it was so over the top. I know it was typical Mia style. She really did love my daughter and for that simple reason I couldn't be angry.

"Oh please Elizabeth deserve the best come on lets go sit." Christian sits on a chair and pulls me down on to his lap. I try to get up but his grip was too strong. His family was here for goodness sakes.

"Christian! This is your moms house let me go."

"Nope. Stop complaining and just sit." I roll my eyes and he playfully slaps my ass. I laugh remembering the first time I ever rolled my eyes and he "punished" me for it. Now Christian thought it was the cutest thing ever. He was such a nerd sometimes.

I hear a cough and see Christians father standing in front of us. Standing immediately I sit in the chair next to Christian. I didn't want his dad to think any less of me. I just wanted him and Christian to fix things. I hated to see him fighting with his family.

"I just wanted to speak with you guys for a moment..." He trails off and stares at Christian. I know he was making sure it was okay with him. Standing up I grab a chair and offer it to him. We were going to fix this here and now.

"Look I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said such disrespectful things to you. It was wrong but you have to understand I was worried for my son. Now I see that was foolish. You and your daughter have done nothing but bring joy to our lives. I really hope you can forgive me."

"No she ca—"Nudging Christian with my elbow I give him the "be nice" look.

"Carrick I forgave you already. I'm not the type to hold grudges… I just want you and Christian to fix your relationship. He may be a hard ass but he adores you and looks up to you." I stare at Christian and he has his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Taking his hands I hold them in my own.

"Please baby… Don't hold a grudge. Your dad is sorry. He's just a concerned father. Imagine if that was Elizabeth. Please talk it out." Giving him a kiss I smile at Carrick before walking away. They needed this time to themselves. They needed to speak in private so they could really hash it all out in the open. As long as they came out talking again I didn't care how they did it.

"Thank you for that." Grace says as she puts her arm around my shoulders. Unconsciously I lean in to her embrace. I couldn't help it. She was like the mother I never had. I loved her so much. In fact I loved his whole family. They really treated me so well and I couldn't thank them enough. That's why it was so easy for me to forgive Carrick. I knew he was a good man… just look at the kids he raised.

"Don't thank me Grace… you have welcomed me with such a big heart. I love you so much for it and I can't thank you enough for loving my daughter as if she were your own granddaughter."

"Ana you may not know it but Christian loves you… I can see it in his eyes. That little girl is my granddaughter." She hugs me before walking away. I stare at her retreating form before looking back at Christian.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birth day dear Elizabeth Happy birth day to you!" We laugh and cheer as Christian taps her nose with icing. Her cake was of course a princess cake. Full blown body cut out of Cinderella herself in her famous blue dress. Mia and Grace had really out done themselves. She was only two and I doubt she would remember this on her own but that was okay because I took enough pictures to last a life time. I wanted her to know as she got older just how much this family loved her.

Sitting in her high chair her hand waving in the air and a big grin on her face she reaches for her cake. I smile as they cut her a piece and she digs her hands right in to it shoving her little cake filled fist in to mouth.

"Cristin!"

"I'm right here Lizzy." He smiles as she lifts her hands to him and I know he thinks about the fact that she has cake everywhere, but he can't resist. Taking her out of the high chair I sigh as she throws her arms around his neck. I look around and see every one staring at their interaction. Even though they knew how much we meant to Christian seeing him so vulnerable was still new to them. I could understand why… you go from knowing that your son lives a pretty harsh lifestyle being a "Dom" to taking care of a child and her mother. It's different and every day it makes me love him more.

He's promised to change and step up for us and of course he's kept his promise and more. This couldn't be easy for him. I've learned to get over my past because I was in the streets. I had no choice to grow up and leave it behind me. If I wanted to survive as long as I did I didn't have time to worry about what happened to me when I was younger plus I had Elizabeth to worry about. Christian on the other hand didn't have that. He was adopted and showered with love and instead of taking it in a positive light it just pushed him into a dark corner. He thought about his mother and why she couldn't love him the way the Grey's did. So to see him finally letting that go was a big accomplishment. One that I was beyond proud of.

Packing the car with way too many gifts I relax against the leather passenger seat. Turning in my seat I gaze lovingly at my sleeping child. She had an amazing birthday and I would have to send my thanks to the Grey family and Christian as well. I know they've told me that's what family does but I can't help but feel blessed beyond belief. To think just a month and a half ago I was living in a dingy apartment in the projects with no furniture and nothing to call my own. My daughter barely had enough clothes to last a week and we were stretching every dollar we had to make ends meet. Now here I was living in a beautiful pent house my daughter had her own room and more clothes than she'll ever need. We didn't have to beg for food and Christian took care of us like we were a family. Family was something I've never had and yet something I wanted more than anything.

I was afraid to let him know my true feelings. I was afraid to tell him that I loved him more than life itself because what if he ran? What would he say? Would he say it back? Looking to my left I see Christian silently watching the road ahead. He looked as exhausted as I felt.

"Thank you for today. You truly made her day." I smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"It's no problem I love her you know that I would do anything for you guys." My smile falters and I think that maybe I should just tell him now. He loves my daughter. I love him but does he love me?

I stay quiet as we enter the garage at Escala. I see Taylor talking into his ear piece. I can tell something is wrong and I automatically look to Christian. His face is set in stone and his fingers tightly grip the steering wheel.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing stay in the car with Elizabeth." He reaches for the door handle but I grab his forearm. I was done with being kept in the dark.

"No tell me right now Christian." I needed to know. If my daughter's life was involved I needed to be aware at all times.

"Ana plea—"

"Tell me!" I was shouting and I heard Elizabeth's cry from the backseat.

"Stop shouting. It's Elena she's in the Lobby again. Look she wasn't invited for obvious reasons and clearly she's not happy. I need you to stay here with Taylor while I talk to her." Before he could stop me I unbuckled my belt and opened the door.

"Taylor please watch Elizabeth while I go with Christian."

"Ma'am I don't think Mr. Grey would like that." His eyes move swiftly between Christian, who is now by my side with my daughter, and me. I didn't care what the hell Christian would like I was going.

"Ana can please just for once in your life listen." He clenches his teeth and runs his hand through his hair.

"No let's go." I turn without another word and head towards the Elevator. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me and I know he's upset. I wasn't going to have this pedophile making Christian's life hard. She had to go now. The elevator stops at the lobby and Christian steps out first grabbing my hand along the way. I smile to myself. We had been working on touch lately and it was getting better. I could lean against his chest as long as my back was facing his chest. I still couldn't touch him there yet but we were working on it.

I hear her heels clicking against the marble tile as we near the concierge desk. Looking around Christians shoulder I see her. She's petite and blonde. She has on a black skirt with a white top and black heels. Her face looks like she's had one to many trips to the plastic surgeon but all in all she's not horrible to look at.

Her eyes spot mine and she sneers. I didn't really give two fucks that she didn't like me actually it made me feel better because I had so much hate for this woman it was hard to sleep at night.

"Really Christian? You've brought you're whore to see me too. I don't have time for these games send her upstairs with her bastard and let's talk." Bastard? I had never felt so angry than I did at that moment. It was one thing to hurt me or even the man I loved but my daughter was off limits. Feeling Christian tense up beside me I walked around him. I didn't want him to fight this battle because I could handle her all on my own.

"Whore? Bastard? The only one playing games here is you Elena Lincoln. I could give two fucks about your little affair here with Christian. What I do care about is the fact that you like to molest and rape little boys." My words are dripping with every ounce of hate I have for this woman and I can see her face go pale. She looks towards Christian and I see anger in her eyes.

"Yes he told me all about you. I find you absolutely disgusting and I am sure Grace and Carrick would agree with me. You didn't think I would let Christian hold this in any longer did you?" I ask sweetly as she backs away from me. I could feel Christian grab my arm and I turn to look at his face. His eyes were shinning and he had a tiny smile on his lips. I loved this man and no one would hurt him anymore.

"It's okay Ana. Let's go see our daughter. She's not even worth it." I smile through my tears as he calls Elizabeth_ our_ daughter. Looking back at Elena I see her holding on to the front desk while grabbing her chest. She wasn't expecting me to know her dirty little secret and I was glad she knew I did. She was a vile woman.

"Christian you can't tell anyone… This will ruin my career! My livelihood." She's desperate as she looks to him.

"Elena I have no choice. This is my life now and you ruined your own. You preyed on me and no doubt other young boys. I was so blind by your manipulative ways and thanks to Ana I'm not anymore." He shows her where he stands by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Leaning into him I take one final look at the scum before me before heading towards the Elevator.

Steeping inside I stare at her as she stares at me. I know it isn't over and I know I just started a war. I didn't care. I was going to do everything I could to take her down.

**Another chapter for you guys. A lot is going on. Ana loves Christian… Christian loves Ana but they're both afraid to say it. Little Lizzy is finally getting help and even speaking and walking more! **

**Elena thought Ana was going to be weak … well she's not! Tell me your thoughts! Reviews are appreciated xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm scared." I wasn't sure what else to say so I decided the truth would be best. It's been two weeks since I heard from Elena and two weeks of Ana trying to convince me to tell my parents. Now it was Sunday night and we were on my way to my parents house. Mia was in Paris again, but Elliot would be there. I figured I might as well get it all out in the open. I didn't want to have to keep telling my story if I didn't need to.

"It's going to be okay." She grabs my hand slowly rubbing my knuckles. I smile as I hear Lizzy's cute little snore in the backseat. We didn't have a babysitter as we gave Gail and Taylor the day off. I didn't mind really. She was too young to understand what was going on and I loved having her with me.

Pulling into my parents drive way I park my car. God what was I doing? How was I going to tell them this secret I've been holding for so many years?

"Come on Christian you've got this. Lizzy and I are here for you." Ana whispers words of encouragement in to my ear and I feel my confidence growing. Stepping out of the car I unbuckle Lizzy and carry her in my arms. Her beautiful green eyes slowly open and a smile takes over her face.

"My Cristin." Her small hands touch my face and all my worries melt away. She has been doing so well at speech therapy, her vocabulary was expanding. She was actually saying words that shocked me. I was paying top dollar so I knew she would be advanced. Nothing would ever keep my little girl back.

"Yes lizzy I'm yours." I kiss her forehead as Ana grabs my hand.

"I can't do this.. You knock." I beg her with my eyes as we stand in front of my parents home. Giving me a small smile Ana knocks on the wooden door. We had told my parents and Elliot that there was something important we needed to discuss. I don't think they're prepared for what they're about to hear.

The door creaks and I feel my palms sweating. My mothers beautiful smile greets us and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Christian and Ana are here!" She calls to my family in the living room. Right away she takes Elizabeth from my arms heading to the room. I see Elliot and my father sitting on the couch. My mother sits in the middle of them showering Lizzy with light kisses. Looking towards Ana I take a deep breath.

"We have to talk...but please let me finish what I have to say before you guys say anything." I say as I lead Ana to the two chairs across from my family. Taking our seats I remove my jacket all of sudden feeling hotter than before. My nerves were on high.

"Christian bro what's going on?" I look at my brothers worried face and I have to avert my eyes. What would he think?

"When... When I was 15 do you guys remember how you sent me to Elena's to clean her yard?" I see my mother send my father a quick look before nodding her head.

"Well…uh long story short one day I had basically talked back as usual…and she slapped me across the face… She told me she could help me." Taking a deep breath I lean forward. "Look I was young and stupid and i'm so scared right now. I just don't want you guys to hate me. I haven't been the best son but mom, dad, and Elliot I love you all very much." I can see the tears in their eyes and it hurts for me to continue. I know I have to though.

"Basically she told me that all I needed was a little discipline in my life. So she took me under her wing. She become my Domme." My mother is the first to react as she inhales sharply. My family is very familiar with this lifestyle. They know that I am or was a dominant. They just never knew why or how I got involved into this lifestyle. I see my father staring at me in what I can only hope is not disgust. I wouldn't blame him though. I was just glad I didn't have to go into detail, as they knew full well what this lifestyle consisted of.

"Fuck! How could you not tell anyone Christian?" My brother has tears in his eyes and his breathing is heavy. I knew this wouldn't end well. I knew they would all finally see me for the monster that I was.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys must be so disappointed in me." I hang my head as Ana grabs my shoulder.

"Love I don't think your family is upset with you but rather with that vile woman." She says as she looks around the room.

"She's right son. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. She… took advantage of you." My fathers expression is one of grief and I realize as I look around that they aren't mad at me but what was done to me. My mother is crying into my fathers shoulder and Elliot is pacing the room like a madman.

"I'm sorry… At the time I thought she was right. I thought she was actually helping. I hadn't fought or acted out and it actually felt good not to fuck up! Do you know what its like to live in a family that is so perfect and be the only tainted one!" Now I'm breathing heavy and pacing along with Elliot. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I take a deep breath.

"Christian you were never tainted or a failure to us. You were a child that we loved so much. I have failed you. I'm so sorry. God I failed him Carry." My mother sobs. I feel my own heart breaking and I look at Ana. I didn't even notice her take Elizabeth from my mothers arms but, she was holding her daughter as her own tears fell.

"Mom.. no God no. You saved me. You gave me a home and a family and I fucked it up. I am so sorry mom. I love you so much." I tentatively walk over and kneel beside her. Taking her smooth hand into mine I gently rub circles. Pulling her to me I take her in to my arms. Nothing had ever felt this good. To finally hug my mother and not worry about freaking out. Ana had me working on touch while we were at home. I hadn't been able to allow her to touch my chest yet but I wanted to give my mother this. I wanted her to be the first touch I ever willingly accepted. Elena's cruel punishment didn't count. I loved Ana. Yes love. I know I do. I haven't told her but when the time was right I would. However my mother deserved to have some recognition.

Feeling her sob into my chest I shut my eyes. I can sense the tense atmosphere around me. Looking up I see my brother's anguished stare and my fathers longing. Spreading my arms I reach out towards both of them silently inviting them to join us. I chuckle at my brothers shocked expression. Sending a small smile he walks up to us at the same time that my father wraps all three of us into his arms.

The emotion is almost too much to bear and I feel my own tears falling down my cheeks. Unable to control it anymore I let the sobs wrack my body.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." My mother heated words reach my ears and I can't help but laugh. Lifting her face she sends me a teary eyed smile. Elliot ruffles my hair and I send him a sarcastic glare. I know he's wanted this for awhile. He's always wanted a brother he could bond with and until now he never had one.

"That makes two of us." My father says and I stare at him unsure of what to say. I was so afraid of disappointing him. Growing up I wanted nothing more than to prove to him I could make him proud. I looked up to him in ways that I couldn't even explain.

"I love you guys so much." I whisper in to my moms hair. I give her a tight squeeze refusing to let go. I had years to make up for after all.

"How long Christian?" My brothers question pulls at me. I didn't want to get into specifics.

"It was a long time El.. about six years."

"Six years…What about you Ana? Are you… a sub?" My brother turns towards the love of my life and I feel bad for leaving her alone. I was just so caught up in my emotions I didn't even realize it.

"No… She's my girlfriend." I send a wink her way as her mouth falls open. I know I had told her I wasn't ready for the relationship thing but who was I kidding? This woman and her child had me hooked for life.

"Girlfriend?!" My mother sits up and rushes to Ana's side. I laugh as she pulls her and Lizzy into a death grip. My mother loved Ana and she was the only one who knew that Ana used to be my sub. I knew she would keep that between us. No one needed to know anyway. I loved her no matter what.

"Well it's about time. I for sure thought you were playing for the other team." My brother playfully teases me as he shoves my shoulder. I send him a thankful look as I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Cristin?" I snap my head towards Lizzy as she wiggles out of her moms arms. Slowly but determined she takes tiny steps towards me. I smile and cheer her on. She was working so hard and even though her steps were shaky it didn't matter. The doctors said she would be walking normal in no time.

"Wow look at you Lizzy ! You're a big girl now!" My brother calls from beside me and she sends him a toothy grin. Finally reaching my arms she grabs on to my neck.

"Sad Cristin." Lizzy frowns as she touches my faces. Yet again I amazed at how bright she is. The doctors were right when they said she would be advanced even with her motor skill malfunction. Once they started teaching her nothing could stop her.

"No sweetie. I love you." I give her a sweet kiss and hug her to my chest. Staring across the room I see Ana looking at us with a pained expression. My mother leaves taking my father with her no doubt trying to figure out a way to end Elena Lincoln.

"Hey i'm going to give you guys a chance to talk." Elliot whispers to me. Standing I give him a slight nod before walking over to Ana. Taking her hand I walk her over to the couch before sitting us both down. Lizzy squirms in my arms until she finds a comfortable seat on my lap. Rubbing her hair I look at Ana.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy for you." She says while staring at her daughter play with my watch. I knew she was happy for me but I could also tell something was up.

"Please Ana.. don't bullshit me."

"It's just… did you mean it when you said I was your girlfriend?" Her voice is timid and I reach out, gently wiping her tears away.

"Yes Ana…I-You're so important to me." I tried but I couldn't say it yet. I wanted her to know I loved her but I was afraid. She smiles and shuffles towards me. Putting her hand behind my neck she pulls me down for the sweetest kiss.

"I've been waiting so long to finally hear you say those words. I have wanted more with you even when you were mean and foul." I laugh as she recalls our first weeks together. I guess I was rather foul. I look into her eyes and somethings just not right. Grabbing her face I gently but firmly hold her in place.

"Anastasia tell me whats wrong." I had never used that voice with her since we stopped our contract but I hated when she lied to me. Staring at me with a small smile she moves my hand to hold on to it instead.

"Christian…well when I saw you with Lizzy it made me realize she doesn't have a father. Even though he was a drug addict he was still her father. She'll never have that and it breaks my heart." I couldn't lie her words stung. I thought of myself as more to Lizzy than just her "Cristin."

"I'm actually hurt… I mean don't get me wrong I know that I'm not her father biologically but doesn't mean I'm not her daddy. I take care of this little girl as if she was my own. I do everything I can to make sure she's happy. I thought I was filling that role." I couldn't hide my hurt and anger as I spoke. I thought she considered me to be a father figure to Lizzy. Looking down at the precious girl in my arms she stares at me before giving me her silly smile. I look back at Ana and I frown as I see her crying again.

"What…I'm confused Ana. If it bothers you that much I won't continue-"

"No!" She cuts me off, "No I just can't believe you feel that way. I mean yes you do so much for her but I always thought it was because you just wanted to please me. I mean I knew you loved her but I didn't know you thought of yourself as her daddy…"She breaks out in to tears again and I can sense Lizzy's apprehension as she stiffens in my arms.

"Of course I do…I love you. God I can't keep it in any longer. I love you Ana and I love Lizzy as if she were mine." I gather my two girls in to my arms and I just hug them. I knew Ana would understand how much she meant to me now. I wouldn't be able to hold her if I didn't trust and love her.

I hear my mother as she stands by the living room entrance. Her smile takes up her whole face as she walks over to us.

"I told you dear, it was just a matter of time before he figured out how much he loved you and this darling baby is definitely my grandchild now." I laugh as my mother hugs Ana and takes Elizabeth from our arms. Looking towards my girl I tuck a stray hair behind her ear before giving her a small kiss.

"I love you so much." My heart jumps at her words and I can't help smile. As long as someone like her could love me I knew I would be okay.

**Here is another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and your thoughts thus far. I love hearing from all of you! I have to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

"Christian?" I call as I walk in to the kitchen. I see him sitting on at the table with Elizabeth in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Hmm?" He hums as he reads over his emails. I giggle as Elizabeth accidentally hits his plate of food in front of him causing his eggs to fly everywhere.

"Lizzy! That's not very nice baby girl!" I try to scold her but, Christian just looks her and smiles. I roll my eyes and shake my head. My boyfriend was totally whipped by my daughter.

"So your mom wants me to spend the day with her. Do you think you could watch Lizzy?" I open the fridge and take out the orange juice. His mom would be here any second and I was pretty sure we'd be getting breakfast together.

"Of course I'm glad you and my mom are getting along." He looks up and smiles at me. I feel my self blush and shrug my shoulders.

"Your mom is the nicest woman I have ever met. Thank you for watching Lizzy." He rolls his eyes as he stands up. Walking towards me Lizzy start clapping in his arms. I can't help but smile and reach out for her.

"I got this Ana. I can watch Lizzy and you look absolutely beautiful by the way." He gives me a kiss and I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing a simple white dress with black red bottoms. To say Christian spoiled me would be an understatement but, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I wanted to go back to school. I hadn't brought that up to him yet.

Another month has passed since we saw Elena and surprisingly we haven't heard anything from her. I was starting to think that Christians parents had something to do with that. Walking towards the door I grab my jacket and hand Lizzy back to Christian.

"I love you christian. Bye babygirl momma loves you."

"Bye momma." Lizzy and Christian say at the same time. I laugh and blow them kisses before walking out the door.

* * *

CPOV

Grabbing the baby bag I put a juice box, some fruit, and a PB&amp;J sandwich inside. I wanted to make sure I had everything packed for our day out. I had decided to get Lizzy some swimming lessons. Her doctors seemed to think it would help her control her movements. So today was her first class. It was a private lesson so she wouldn't feel over whelmed.

Lizzy was now abut 26 months old. Her talking was growing by the day and she could walk like a pro now. Ana and I were so proud of her accomplishments. The doctors were even saying that by the time she hit five her disability wouldn't even be noticeable at this rate.

Walking in to the living I pick up her jacket and sit on the couch.

"Come on Lizzy lets get your jacket on. You have your first swimming lesson today." She looks up from her spot on the floor and gives me the cutest smile ever.

"Cristin Swim too?" I smile as she talks to me. I loved hearing her speak. It showed me how blessed we were everyday that she was getting better.

"No, Lizzy. You are swimming and I am going to watch you." I slip her arms into her jacket and pick up the baby bag. I look down at her as she hold her arms out to me.

"You don't want to walk princess?" I was trying to get her in to the habit of walking more. Usually she didn't have a problem with it unless I was around. She always wanted to be carried by me. It was actually adorable and I couldn't say no.

"No." She whines as she holds her hands up. Chuckling I bend down and pick her up in my arms.

"If momma asks you walked silly girl." I peck her nose as she giggles and answers me with a "k." I head out to the elevator. I go straight to the parking garage instead of the lobby since Taylor wasn't with me today. He was with Sophie at her moms house. She had gotten sick and I gave him the time off. Now that Lizzy was in my life I couldn't imagine not being with her if she ever got hurt or sick.

After making sure her carseat was secure I head out. The driving to the pool wasn't far. It was only five minutes from our house. I hadn't told Ana about today but I knew she trusted me with Lizzy. After our talk at my parents house she considered me to be a father figure. I was ecstatic that she trusted me enough. I only had their best interest at heart. I would tell her tonight when she got home anyway.

Pulling up to "Safe N Sound Swimming" I park my car. Getting my bags and Lizzy out of the car we head inside.

"Welcome to Safe N Sound how may I help you?" A young girl greets us at the front desk. Lizzy smiles and says hi reaching out to shake her hand. I can't hold my laughter in as she does this. She's been shaking peoples hands since she saw me do it when I brought her to work with me one day last week. Ana swears its the cutest thing ever. Now that I actually see her doing it I agree whole heartedly. She was so advanced for her age and I was starting to think she needed to be in a prestigious pre-school. The kind where all the baby genius's go.

"We're here for my daughters swimming lessons." I tell the girl as Lizzy leans her head on my shoulder. Smiling at us she hands me the sign in sheet before telling me where the lessons are held.

After signing I head towards the back. I sit on the bench near the pool. Setting Lizzy down I take off her coat and clothes. She already has her swim suit on underneath. I set her stuff to the side as the her instructor comes our way. She's a petite blonde with brown eyes. I see her eye me up and down and I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. I mean like really? I'm here with my child.

"You must be Mr. Grey and this must be Elizabeth! I'm Mrs. Johnson. Are you ready to learn how to swim?" She bends down to Lizzy's level giving her a smile.

"What exactly will she be learning today? I know you have a special curriculum for kids her age." I ask just to be sure. I knew Lizzy was excited but I also knew she sometimes would freak out if something seemed to scary for her.

"Today we're going to get these "Floaties" on her and were going to do some kicking and blowing bubbles. The simple stuff until she turns three. Then we'll move our way up from there considering her case is special." I nod as I hear her speak. I was happy with that arrangement.

"Okay princess ready to start?" I ask as I look at Lizzy. Smiling she nods and grabs Mrs. Johnson's hand. Laughing she takes Lizzy to pool steps and puts on her swim vest and arm floats. I sit back and relax as I watch my daughter start her first lesson.

* * *

APOV

We pull up to the hair salon and I turn to look at Grace. We just had a day full of shopping and she decided we both needed a new look. I was okay with that until now.

"Why are we at Esclava's? Isn't this Elena's?" I look at her in confusion. She just smiles and shakes her head at me.

"Not anymore its not. I own all of these establishments now." My mouth drops open in awe and she just laughs as she gets out the car. I knew Grace promised that Elena wouldn't get away with what she did to Christian but, I had no idea she went this far.

"Wait! What do you mean? What happened to Elena?" I call after her as I try to catch up. Walking in to the salon she sits me down in a chair and takes the one next to me. Two men walk up to us.

"Hello Grace it's so nice to see you again! What can I do for you?" I see Grace smile as she turns to the young man behind her. I block her out as my hairdresser walks up to me.

"I'm Franco you must be Anastasia. I've heard great things about you from Grace." Franco smiles as he shakes my hand. Still in a whirlwind from Graces news I just smile back not really knowing what to say.

"So what can we do here?" I look in the mirror and contemplate what to do. Christian has only been with brunettes (besides that troll) and he's told me why. I wasn't sure I felt comfortable being a brunette knowing that they reminded him of his mother and all of his other subs. Smiling shyly I look towards Franco.

"Can we do a dirty blonde? Like a Cara Delevingne." I bite my lip nervously as he stares at me. Breaking out into a smile he grabs my shoulders.

"Hell yes girl. You are going to look fab. Christian won't know what hit him." He winks at me and I let a deep breath. I hoped Christian would like it because I think it was time for a change. I wanted our pasts to be behind us for good.

An hour later I'm staring into the mirror combing my finger through my silky hair. I smile to myself. I look hot. Turning to Grace and Franco I hold my hands out.

"So, what do you think?" I question them.

"All I have to say is I'm fucking amazing at my job." I laugh and roll my eyes at Franco before looking at Grace.

"Ana you look gorgeous! Christian is going to die when he sees you." Grace and I laugh as we nod our heads. Christian was definitely going to be shocked.

**So Grace has obviously gotten rid of Elena we just don't know what the hell has happened yet. Thats going to be interesting and now Ana has gone and done a huge make over lets see how Christian handles that. Oh and make sure you guys DONT forget about Ana's "friend" Alison cause she's important. She will be back. So tell me what you think. How do think Christian will react to Ana's make over? What the hell did Grace do to Elena? **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here's another chapter. *Insert laughter* I decided to have a little fun here. There were so many mixed reviews on Christian's reaction to the hair. SO I decided to put a little twist in there. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Thank you Grace I had a wonderful time." I smile at my boyfriends mother. We were parked in front of his apartment building. I honestly had an amazing afternoon. Its been so long since I've had a day out with a friend of sorts.

"Ana please, the pleasure was all mine. Now stop worrying and get inside. I'm sure Christian will love it." She gives me an encouraging look as I grab my purse. I can't help but bite my lip in anticipation. Now that I had time to actually think it over I was starting to second guess my hair. I knew how much Christian loved brunettes but, I just didn't want to be like his former subs anymore. I wanted to hold a different place in his life. I wanted to separate my self from those other women. Especially with my looks. I mean we all resembled each other for gods sake.

"I hope you're right Grace." I wave my goodbyes as I head into the building, smiling at the guard on duty at the front desk.

"You look beautiful Miss Steele." He sends me a friendly wave.

"Thank you John." I blush as I enter the elevator. I wasn't really used to getting compliments. Even though Christian made it a point to tell me how beautiful I was every second it still felt awkward for me to accept.

My stomach flips as I step out of the elevator and walk towards our front door. Christian had given me a whole new life. He had taken me and my daughter in and treated her like his own. He was supporting both of us. Now I was about to walk in looking completely different. I was terrified. I knew he loved me but I wasn't sure how he would love my new look.

Taking a deep breath I unlock the door. My heels click against the tile floor as I look around the living room. I see Elizabeths toys on the floor but they're no where to be found.

"Christian!?" I call as I head up the stairs. I see the door to our room open and hear my daughters tiny laughter filling the halls. Smiling I hesistantly walk through the door. Christian is laying on the bed throwing Lizzy in the air and catching her in his arms.

"Hey baby." I softly say as I stand at the foot of the bed. Christian smiles at my daughter before turning to look at me.

" .fuck?" He snaps his mouth shut as he stares at me. He puts Lizzy on the bed as he sits up. I stand stock still only fidgeting with my hands as I wait for him to say something else.

"Ana… What did you do?" I can hear the strain in his voice and my heart drops. Oh god, he hated it. I look at my daughter as her attention is occupied by the TV controller. Taking a seat across from Christian I stare at my hands.

"You don't like it?" I whisper.

"Ana.. I..Why didn't you at least warn me?" He reaches across and takes a strand of my hair between his fingers. I look up and see a thoughtful expression on his face. I furrow my eyebrows trying to decipher his reaction. He wasn't exactly pissed about it. So I wasn't sure what that meant.

"I wanted to be something different. I wanted to separate my self from those girls." I feel tears sting my eyes and I feel stupid for wanting to cry. I mean it was just hair. I could easily fix it and change it back.

"That's not the point Ana I mean God. Have you taken all control away from me?" His harsh tone startles me and I'm not sure what to say. Control? I thought we had given up that part of our lives for good. The thought of him possibly missing that life style makes my heart race. I couldn't go back to that. Not with Christian, I loved him too much.

"Christian… What do you mean?" I watch my daughter as she drifts off to sleep completely oblivious to the conversation at hand.

"I mean… Don't you think you could have checked with me first? I have done everything you asked Ana. I have given up a big part of my life style just to keep you and Lizzy in my life. I don't regret it but you could have a little more consideration for me. I loved your hair and not because you looked like them but because it was you. Your blue eyes and brown hair made you who you are. It's what took my breath away that first day I met you." I stare into his eyes as he stands and walks to the door. Turning he gives me a sorrowed look.

"Can't you see that you were never like any of them in the first place?" I watch as he walks out the door. I have nothing to say and suddenly I feel vulnerable. He was right. He had given up everything, his whole way of life, for my daughter and I. Never once did he complain. I knew this wasn't really just about a hair cut but more about him not feeling in control of anything that was happening around him anymore.

To go from a bachelor who had the whole world at his feet to a family man with no say in anything can't be easy. I was so stupid and utterly selfish to even think that this transition could have been easy for him. He even told his own family about Elena Lincoln just for me.

Grabbing my purse I take my phone out giving Grace a call. I knew that Christian needed some air but in the mean time I would set up something special for him. I never really thought to even make a compromise. Tonight I would though.

"Grace do you think you head back over here? I was wondering if you would watch Elizabeth for the night." I nervously scratch the back of my neck as I ask her for this favor. I wasn't really used to asking people to watch Elizabeth for me. It felt wrong but Grace had told me she's been dying to spend time with her.

"Oh yes! Carrick and I will be there in thirty minutes tops! Thank you so much Ana. I've been waiting so long for some grand children." I laugh as she says this. I knew she really loved my daughter and thats why I knew I could trust her. Hanging up the phone I pack a bag for Elizabeth. Setting her stuff aside I carefully pick her up and buckle her into the car seat. I hoped tonight would prove to Christian how much I really did appreciate him.

* * *

Christian was in his office and I was upstairs pacing the bedroom. Stopping to look in the mirror I take a deep breath as I admire my outfit. I had on a red lace panty and bra set with fishnet thigh highs. I had a collar around my neck and bare feet. I felt so self conscious in this get up but I really wanted to make this special.

I told Christian I was done with the submissive life and I meant it. I was done with the punishments and demands of having a "Dom." However I actually enjoyed kinky sex. Kinky sex I could do. I could give up some of my control in the bedroom for my man the same way he gave up his control in our life for Lizzy and I. Walking towards the red room I quietly open the door. I look around as memories begin to wash over me. I actually laugh at some and shake my head.

I can't believe that we were those people at one point. Those two people were so lost and confused. Christian would never even raise his hand to me now. I smile thinking about him and how he is with my daughter. How he has done everything in his power to get her the help she needs. I think back to the video I got earlier today of her at swimming lessons. I laughed when I received those. She was only two years old but Christian swore in his text that now was the best time to start.

Walking back out of the room I head towards his office. I was grateful that his staff was gone. They had their own lives to attend to and it seemed as though Christian was giving them more time off.

Knocking on his door I wait to hear his muffled "Come in!" before opening it. His head is slanted as he works on his laptop. I chuckle as I walk over to him holding his tie behind my back.

"Hello Christian." I whisper as I stand behind. He was so engulfed in his work that when he looked up at me his mouth dropped open. Smiling I pull his chair back and straddle his lap keeping my hands behind me.

"What is this?" His eyes trail over my body as he takes me in. I feel my face flush and I clear my throat getting his attention.

"I'm going to blindfold you now. I'm going to take you to our room where I have a special surprise for you." I don't tell him about the red room. I knew he would out right tell me no and I wasn't asking. I was telling. Smirking I bring our favorite tie out from behind me. I see the humor in his eyes before he lets out a breathless chuckle.

"Oh really Miss Steele?" He grabs my waist holding me down on to his lap. I nod my head while wrapping the tie around his eyes. I tie the knot and slowly stand taking his hands in mine.

"Okay follow me up the stairs be careful." I giggle as I guide him out of his office and to the stairs. Taking the stairs one at a time we make it safely to the second floor. My heart rate picks up as I walk him in to the red room.

Closing the door behind us I place him in the middle of the room. I head to corner by the door and kneel sitting back on my feet just like he taught me. I actually feel my self growing wet at the possibilities of this little game I've started. I knew if Christian was willing to go along with me, tonight would be filled with pleasure.

"Ana?" Christian calls my name with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. I softly chuckle as I tell him to remove the blindfold. I put my hands flat on my thighs but keep my head up so I can see his face. I watch as he unties the knot and removes the garment from his eyes. I see his chest move as he inhales sharply looking around a room we had long forgotten. His eyes land on me and I send a shy smile his way.

Walking over to me I can see the confusion in his eyes and I slowly stand to meet him half way.

"What are we doing in here?" I can here the conflict in his words and I grab his hands putting them on my hips.

"I want to do this for you. You have made so many sacrifices for me and Elizabeth. I want to compromise for you now. I know we both agree on not having a contract any longer. Frankly, that life isn't for us anymore, but we can still have a little fun in here." I run my hands up and down his chest and my inner self screams for joy. Being able to touch Christian whenever I wanted was the best feeling in the world.

"Ana…If this has to do with earlier. Don-" I cut him off as my hands drift down to the button on his pants. He stares at me his words forgotten as I slowly slide his zipper down.

"This is for you Christian. You are the best man I have ever met and I know how much you love this room. I don't mean the pain but, the pleasure aspect of it. You were like Adonis in here." I laugh as he smirks and raises one eyebrow.

"Adonis huh?" I gently bite my lip nodding my head as I bring his pants down. Falling to my knees I see his bulge peeking through his Hugo Boss briefs. Slipping them off of his hips I take his hard length in my hand. Looking up at him through hooded eyes I slowly move my hand back and forth. He groans leaning his head back. I lean forward taking him into my mouth. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of having his manhood fill me up. Swirling my tongue around his head I moan in delight as I taste his pre-cum.

Christian's hands find their way to the back of my head. Pushing my head down I take his full length into my mouth.

"God baby you feel so good." His grip on my hair bordes painful as he holds me in place moving in and out of my mouth. I flick my tongue around his head as he continues his rough movements. Placing my hands on his hips I gag as I hum around him. A deep moan rises from his chest as he pulls me off of him. Pulling me up by my hair he crashes his lips against mine not caring that he was tasting himself.

"Lay back on to the bed Ana." He commands me as he pushes me backwards grinning at my breathless state. Feeling excitement pooling in my abdomen I quickly follow his orders. I lay back on to the bed my arms at my sides and my legs closed. My breath hitches as a naked Christian crawls over me.

"Open your legs wide for me." Breathing heavily I do as he says. Kneeling between my legs I arch my back as his limber fingers find their way inside of me.

"God, you're so wet for me baby." Opening my eyes I stare as he fucks me with his fingers. Keeping his eyes on mine he takes my clit into his mouth sending me overboard. Throwing my head back I run my fingers through his hair grinding my sex against his talented tongue.

"Please, God Christian." I feel my climax as I roll my hips. As quick as the tightening begins to knot in my stomach, Christian pulls away. I whimper at the loss of contact.

"Not a chance baby. You wanted to come in here now show me what you want Ana." He leans over me breathing in to my ear. I feel the my skin tighten as he kisses my neck. Moaning at the contact I grab the tie he left on the bed and hand it to him. Staring at me he smiles before taking it from my hands.

"Tie me up Christian. My body is yours." I wrap my legs around him grind my wet sex against his erect penis.

"Fuck." He groans leaning his head against mine. He taps my legs telling me drop them. I lift my hands so he bind them. Dragging me lower with my legs he then flips me over spreading my cheeks with his hands. I yelp loudly as his tongues flicks over the puckered flesh.

"God I want you in every way Ana." Lifting my hips off the bed I lean on my elbows with my hands tied together.

"Take me Christian." I beg as he teasingly rubs my entrance. Holding me in place with his hands I cry out as he enters me in one swift motion. Grinding my hips against his I silently tell him to move.

"Ungh." He grunts as he thrusts in to me relentlessly. Meeting his every thrust I feel him being to pulse inside me. I pick up my pace and bit my lip as I feel my core tighten.

Leaning my head against my forearms we ride the brink of our orgasms out together. Feeling myself constrict around him sends a wave of pleasure over me. I grip the sheets with my bonds hands moaning in pleasure as he releases inside of me.

"Damn ana. I love you." Christian pants as he pulls out of me rolling on to his back next me. Giggling I kneel next to him propping my hands on to his chest.

"Little help here." I whisper. Christian opens one eye grinning at my hands before untying me. He gently rubs my wrists before placing a delicate kiss on each of them. My heart blooms at his warm gesture. Laying next to him I curl into his side wrapping one arm around his torso.

"You know I think I like this hair after all." Christian playfully whispers into my ear. Chuckling I slap his stomach while leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yea I think this hair was the best idea I've had yet.

**Hehe! Okay guys Honestly I think Christian would have been a little peeved at the hair but he loves Ana and I think Ana needed to give a little extra loving to CG. After all he has sacrificed so much for her so far and she hasn't really taken the time to show her appreciation. Personally they're such a sexual couple in the book that I feel like thats there "thing". Plus, I know a few of you ladies have messaged me about adding some kink in here ;) so this was for you guys.**


End file.
